Light and Darkness
by Demlurina
Summary: Light and Darkness collide. With Lin and her family in the middle of the biggest war in Ozian History, she makes biggest decision of her life. Fight with her family and try to be with the one she loves, or choose darkness and be with him with no pain.
1. Tony Awards

**Heyy Guys! **** TADA! The next story in the series. Hope You enjoy! **

**Light and Darkness. **

_New York City _

Camera's flash, people called. As famous movie and Broadway stars from all over New York city gathered around at Radio City Music Hall for the 64th annual Tony awards. Everyone smiling brightly for the cameras as they strutted down the red carpet. Not a single though going through their minds other than

_Smile right, perfect face, I look perfect!_

That is for all the humans there at the Tony's. What they didn't know was that the head Ozian's themselves were walking along side them. Unheard, Not noticed of their statues. The only thing the humans saw was big time star Kristin Chenoweth, and Norbert Leo Butz not far behind with her daughter Katylin Chenoweth beside her. Idina Menzel walking along side her husband the fabulous Taye Diggs. Last but not least Jennifer Laura Thompson, and Megan Hilty, along with two handsome men. Of course only to them was Dimitri and Zack.

Everyone thinking how amazing they looked and how a group of stars couldn't look happier. But on the inside they were anything but. Worry and fret filled all the Ozian's hearts. Their friend Kerry held prisoner by the veil Zandra, and little Lin still a little weak from her chest wound. But with Megan, Glinda, Elphaba, using their elements as one on it, it dulled it and healed a little bit f it. Amanda Harrison, the Austrailian Elphaba had just been given the element of fire and had been training hours on end with the other Wicthes of Oz to master the element. She actually picked it up quicker than Nessa ever did.

Elphaba frowned thinking back on her sister. How she wished she was here with her, instead of who knows where. Why did her and Rye just have to run off like that. Why couldn't they have stayed with them?

Taye grabbed Idina's hand softly and gave it a soft comforting squeeze, with a smile. She smiled back softly knowing exactly what her Yero was telling her. Everything would be okay and they would find out soon about Nessa.

Kristin looked to her best friend. 'Worried about someone?" She asked, all the people and press canceling out her voice for all to hear. Idina only nodded,

"Three people actually." Idina whispered placing a hand on Kristin's shoulder. Immedately Kristin knew she was talking about her children. Talley and Liir, twins, but so strong and magical. Kristin knew all too well it worried her friend to be away from them.

"They are okay, they are with Manda , Lucy, Arya and Riles." Kirsitn whispered before they all entered the radio city music hall.

Even though all of the ozian's knew they were safe there was always that little bit of fear in the it of their stomach's when they ever came back to the human world. Especially with Lin's markings. Thank oz for magic and a lot of makeup that covered Lin's marks beautifully.

As the show began all of their nerves began to relax, all but ones.

_Lin's POV_

I sat there at the Tony's so nervously. Why was I so edgy? When did all of this become so nerve racking? I knew the answer but I hated it. I didn't want to think about it, it would only remind me more of Kerry and how much I missed her. I placed my hand on my locket feeling the golden purple rose Daken had given me. Mom of course had seen it but just said

'It was mine to keep." They had really talked to Daken more and are beginning to trust him, which relaxes me a lot. I loved him so much, I just wish he was here.

Sean Hayes then brought me back to reality. As he began to announce the award for best new coming actress.

"Now for the most Interesting award. The award that shows as a newcomer they can try to be as good as us experienced wonderful actors but unfortunately they have to settle for this award."

I listened carefully as he announced the nominees, Megan gripped my hand with excitement when my name was called. I had preformed a few times at Wicked and I was shocked to know I was nominated for it. Sean was a good friend of Mom's so this worked out better. But it didn't work good over with dad when she fake made out with him just a few minutes ago. I couldn't stop laughing about that.

"And the Tony goes to…" Megan gripped my hand with a smile. "Katylin Chenoweth!" My mouth dropped open and I was immediately pulled into Meg's hug and then pushed to go on. I walked slowly in a daze and took the trophy from Sean.

"Um..Wow, I don't really know what to say…Um, I didn't plan anything. Im so shocked." Come on Lin say Something! "I'd like to thank Stephan and everyone for giving me a chance to do this role, and also my best friends, Megan, Jennifer, Dimtir and Zack for always being there. And then..My most amazing family. Norbert, Taye, Idina, and…to my special Mother. Who has always been there, weither I knew it or not. She is the reason why I am here, why I breathe. And I cant thank her enough for what she has done for me." I smiled fake and walked away backstage with Sean another man just at the end of the stage. 

"Hey Sean I'll show Katylin back to the press room." Sean smiled, "Great thanks Aaron!" the man Aaron stepped closer.

'Hi Katylin, I'm Aaron Tveit." He smiled as we walked to the press room.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You were in Next to Normal right?" I asked with curiousty, He smiled.

"Yes I was, I was also in Wicked with Kerry Ellis. I'm sure you know her.." My heart stopped and I froze. With Kerry…I turned to face him,

"W-what?" I gripped the Tony to my chest. His smile changed,

"Oh sorry you miss Kerry don't you.? You wish she wasn't held prisoner." Then I got scared, he was…what was he? He pushed me against the wall his finger tracing my cheek and I tensed up in fear, looking away.

"Oh You miss her so badly, I can sense it. I can help you see her. If you'd like. You can be with Daken too the love of your life, no fights, nothing wrong. All of oz will fall at your feet." He moved his mouth to my ear.

"Join us Linda." He whispered in it, making me almost squeak with fear. My breathe was heavy from fear, but I glared at him.

"N-Never." I hissed gripping my charm necklace. I shot out my arm and a blast of air knocked him away. But also cause me some pain. I quickly began to run away but he grabbed my wrist.

"What would you say Linda, don't you want all your dreams to come true. To be happy with your lover. You'll still have your family. No one can hurt you, your chest wont hurt you." Oz that sounded like heaven. No. Its him just trying to play me. He smirked noticing the pain in my eyes. 'Kerry would be free too. You could free her. Just come with me." then I heard a song in my head. It was so relaxing, and….almost temping.

_There's a world, there's a world I know  
_

_A place we can go where the pain will go away  
_

_There's a world where the sun shines each day  
_

_There's a world, there's a world out there  
_

_I'll show you just where  
_

_And in time I know you'll see  
_

_There's a world where we can be free  
_

_Come with me…._

He held out his hand towards me, and I felt so drawn, To be with Daken forever..NO! I couldn't. "G-Get out of my head!" I said weakly.

He smiled softly and urged his hand closer.

"Come with me…There's a world where we can be free…Come with me…" I felt my chest ache in pain. No stop this. In one powerful shot I shot light out of my hands, just wanted him to vanish. The light hit him head on and he just…disappeared.

I let out a breathe of relief.

"LIN! Oh thank Oz! " I heard Megan and Mom's voice. They ran to me and pulled me in their arms.

"Your okay I saw everything from the connection. Thank oz..Your okay." Megan said relieved tighten her embrace on me.

"My lindy, we need to get home. Its time we figure things out for this war. "Mom said on the verge of tears and pulled me into her arms. In my mind I was so scared. What had just happened? Then it clicked.

"_She will be mine…" _

Zandra.


	2. Rest your wings

**Hey guys thanks fro all the wonderful reviews! I am thrilled that you loved the first chapter. Warning there will be a lot of suspense in this story, I mean a lot! **

**And from Thursday to Monday I will no be able to update. I'm having to go to a cheer competition. But enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2

_Glinda's POV_

Norbert gripped my hand as we got ready to head back. But we couldn't just head back right after what had happened. The press would have went nuts if my baby just went missing after her Big win and not meet up with the press. It pained me that she had to go and fake smile for everyone showing off her Tony. Even though her chest wound was probably hurting her like heck. I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder.

"It will be okay my love, we will get her home and see what you three can do to heal the wound more. Everything will work out my dear." His words were so soft and sweet. Comforting me as much as it could for now. I looked to my right to see Elphie doing the same with Fiyero. She was snuggled close to him standing there worried. I knew then that this had to stop soon, when Elphie got really worried about something it just want normal. Elphie was always confident always sure of everything and yet since Kerry was taken she has been unsure.

Like she was scared. And in a way I didn't blame her , she had every right to be worried and scared. What if Zandra went after the twins…Elphie would never forgive herself if that ever happened. I wouldn't let it happen. She looked at me noticing me staring and she smiled softly, saying that I needed to stop worrying so much. I only nodded turning my attention back to my daughter. Megan was right with her and so was Jen as she walked away from the press. Dimitir and Zack had went back early to make sure everyone was okay. Which I am very grateful for.

"Mom, can we go now." My attention was turned out of my thoughts and to my baby. "Of course my darling." I said putting my arm around her shoulders as everyone followed behind. We went out to the parking lot. No one was around and I quickly opened the portal. In my mind as we went I knew one thing was clear. No one was to leave my baby alone ever again till this mess was fixed.

_Lin's POV_

"Lin there you are!" Luce yelled with relief as we stepped through the portal. She quickly wrapped me in her arm and I gladly hugged her back tight.

"I'm fine Luce, its okay." I said closing my eyes. Her burns were better, but they were still so visible. She pulled me out of the hug and smiled softly her hand touching the side of my face.

"I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried." I smiled and nodded. "Yea, but I'm so tired. Can I just head on to bed you guys," I asked yawning, my marks still bothering me a bit from earlier. Mom nodded.

"I think that will be best. But there's a little someone who has been dieing to see you." Lucy said with a smile as she picked little Talley up and placed her in my arms. Talley smiled at me cooing as she waved her arms happily.

"Hey sis, did you miss me?" I asked softly touching her cheek. Talley only clapped her hands, oh I wish she could already talk and be as old as her thoughts could be. I loved talking to her. I called her sis cause she felt like it to me. I yawned again and Talley made a sleeping sound.

I laughed softly and kissed her head, "Yes sis your right I do need my rest. Here go to mommy she has been worried about you." I said before handing Talley over to Elphie.

I hugged everyone before sluggishly heading to bed. But once I made it to my room I was surprised to see a present. 

"Hey my angel," My eyes shot up and I saw Daken sitting there on the edge of my bed. My face went into a tired smile. "Daken!' he got up and met me half way, taking my face in his hands. Our eyes met and then so did our lips. Oz I loved it when he kissed me. It made me feel so connected to him, my fears vanishing. After a few minutes we broke our foreheads still connected. His fingers running through my curls.

"Why my little angel, you look so tired. Come on lay down you need to rest your wings." He whispered and I magically changed into my pajamas. "Yea…I'm so sleepy love." I whispered and he picked me up bridal style and placed me in my bed. He laid down beside me not a second later pulling me safely in his arms.

"How?" I asked shocked to know he was actually here. "Your mother and father asked me to help you sleep my dear." He said kissing my forehead. "Now sleep I am here, my dear. Rest you head and wings." I snuggled close to him and felt my self relax and fall into a dreamless sleep. A perfect sleep I always got when ever I was in the love of my lifes arms.

_Zandra's POV_

I growled watching the oh so sweet scene of that brat and my son. "Oh Your so sweet my dear son! So nice to that little!-"

"Oh Go jump off a cliff you witch!" I heard the annoying voice of Kerry call from inside my necklace. Her hands hitting the crystal. I closed my crystal ball before me and sighed.

"Oh really Miss Kerry. You seem not to be the one helping them. Just you wait, your precious little Witch of Emerald will give in to me…" I smirked of what the future will hold.

"She just needs a little..persuation"


	3. Training

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I am so happy you all love the new story. Well here is the newest chapter. Im sorry you guys have to wait five days for the next update but, TN calls. Enjoy this new chapter. **

Chapter 3

_Manda's POV_

"Alright Lin, jut a twist of the wrist. Remember to feel your self as strong as the rock." Elphaba instructed Lin, as We all sat in the training court outside of the underground. Lin grunted, sweat running down her forehead over her marks as she tried everything in her to get the boulder to go up in the air and break into rocks but only to reform again before it hit the ground. But the boulder would not reform once she broke it.

"Urgh!, I'm sorry Elphie but earth just isn't my element…" She said with a tired sigh. Elphaba only chuckled and placed a hand on Lin's shoulder.

"Hey, your mother is the Witch of the North, Air. I think it would be even hard for the Witch of Emerald to have trouble with earth if her mother is air." This only made Lin smile softly and breathe out trying to slow her breathing. Glinda held little Lirr in her arms while Jen rocked Talley watching the training along with Meg, Luce and I.

"My My, what hard training we are having here." Dimitri said with a small laugh as Daniel and Daken followed behind them. The two had grown close to Dimitri, being of Uplands I guess they were just easier to get along with. Meg smirked and walked over to her husband.

"Yes, but you might want to be careful. You might get hurt." Dimitri only laughed wrapping his arm around Meg's waist. "Oh really, well shall we have a little challenge my love?" Meg nodded with a small hint of mischief in her eyes.

"I thought you would never ask."

"Oh no everyone clear. Its husband and wife fight." Lin joked as her and Elphaba walked over to us and Dimtir and Megan took the court. Dimitri quickly in a perfect stance with his sword, Meg's hand readied. For a few moments it was just silent, then.

"Begin!" Glinda shouted and the fight begun. Dimtiri coming at Megan full force with his sword but his strokes easily deflected by her water. The fight was actually neat to watch. The sun hitting Meg's water as the sword sliced through. It was like Dimtiri and her were doing a dance together.

"Manda, do you think that, that's how Mom and Dad used to be when I was young?" Luce whispered in my ear and I gave her a weak smile. She had been so curious about her father and her magic lately. I felt bad in a way.

To not know your family history, to not know your father..I don't see how Luce was making it the way she was.

"I don't know Luce, but I bet it was similar." I smirked and I saw her eyes light up. That was what I liked about Luce, even though things seemed bad she always had that sparkle of hope in her eyes. I just hoped that it would never be taken away.

I sighed and let a small fire com to my hands, I began to play with it. Seeing how easy or hard it was for me to control it. Each day I practice at least 3 hours with my new element. Learning its tricks and basics. I would make Nessa proud. I knew I could, I just had to try hard enough. Use my fire as a drive. As a will, to go one and fight this war with everyone.

'Ness would be proud Manda. I know it." Luce smiled and I returned it. I would always have her she was like my sister.

"Yield!" my attention went back to Meg and Dimtir's fight. Only to laugh to see they had both bested each other. Dimitri's flat side of his blade on the back of Meg's neck and a sharp piece of ice at his. Both laughed , even though they were out of breathe.

"Well, it would seem we have a tie my love." Dimtir smirked taking his blade away and pulled Megan close to him by her waist.

'Well, my knight, a tie is just fine with me if , it is with you." She smiled and kissed him softly.

'Its perfectly fine with me."

Talley's POV

I watched Lin and Daken walk down the halls of the underground.

"Maybe we should have a fight like that my angel." Daken whispered in her ear. Lin giggled and leaned against him as they went.

"I would like that love, I really would."

I swear being only 1 year old and can make your thoughts act like a teenager really had it pluses and it minus. I sighed heavily.

Why couldn't I just grow up already! My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a dark shadow heading right at Lin. I quickly got up and shot my magic at it giving it a taste of its own medicine. . To my shock the shadow look at me and gained shape. My eyes widened as Zandra walked toward me.

"Oh little Talley. Already to grow up an be a witch like your mother. To protect your little friend. " she grinned and looked at Lin.

" Your too late. She's mine," she hissed and I let my magic pinned her against te wall.

"You won't touch her. " but the next thing I knew her hand gripped my neck

"Don't bet on it. Your powers will be a nice addition too soon my dear." with that she vanished and my neck stung badly.

Little did I know the mark on my neck has now been added with a sickening Z just below it 


	4. An attack

**Hello everyone! **** Wow its been so long since I updated. Well it feels that way to me. Lol Anyway here is the idea and chapter I came up with while I was gone. I hope it does the story justice. And don't worry all this suspense is happening for a very good reason and I hope you Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

_Lin's POV_

"Come on Lin you can do this." Luce encouraged me as I tried a hand at my light magic spells. They were harder than they looked, and it really took the energy out of me. Making up your own spells was never easy. But I had to get this. I had to learn this or be short of chances when I faced Zandra.

The small ball of light forming in my hands grew a little brighter as more sweat ran down my face. Come on, come on just a little bit more.

"HEADS UP LIN!" I turned my head to see a piece of a battle dummy smack me right in the side of the head, the light magic vanished and I fell to the ground with a loud squeak. Daken and Luce rushed beside me.

"You okay honey?" Daken asked as he touched my face where my temple was. I nodded with a laugh. "Yes, I am fine love." I turned to look at the dark haired girl walking as quickly as her weak body would let her.

"LIN! Im so sorry I didn't know it would shoot that fair." Arya said, the guilt already in her voice. I shook my head.

"Hey Cuz, its okay. It was an accident." I said laughing as Daken helped me up. I sighed as I looked at Arya, her body still tired looking and weak. She had some scars on her arms. And it made me feel horrible.

"Arya, darling. Its time for your healing session. And I thought I told you to be more careful!" Aunt Riley said as she picked up the piece and made it disappear. Arya only smiled.

"Sorry Mom, I couldn't help it." Arya said putting her sword in its sheath.

"My ladies, my I escort you to the healing room?" Daniel said politely with a bow. Arya smiled nervously and Aunt Riley nodded.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you Daniel." Aunt Riley said as she followed Daniel away. But I could see the mixed emotions running through Arya's eyes.

_Arya you okay?_

_Yes Lin, Im fine. Don't worry. _ She said before following her mom and Daniel away. I sighed, this had been going on ever since she had woken up. And it worried me.

Daken pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm gently around me. "Hey, she said don't worry. Follow orders your loveliness." He whispered with a soft laugh and I blushed heavily. Whenever he called me that, I couldn't help but blush. He made me feel so different than anyone else could ever make me feel. Like I was worth something and nothing could make him change his mind.

Suddenly Luce gasped, her hands shaking and her eyes wide with worry.

"Luce what's wrong?" I asked feeling panic come over me. Whenever Luce did this it meant she was having a vision. That was her gift that we had soon discovered after Kerry was took. Lucy's magic allowed her to have visions of what was to come within the day. Good or bad we never knew. But when her eyes filled with worry like that I knew the vision was bad, and to my dismay I was right. Luce grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Go to your mother. Now! Before its too late!"

_Glinda's Room. _

Glinda the Good picked up some of her clothes in her and Norbert's room in the underground, feeling much calmer than she had in the past few days. Maybe it was just the side effect from what happened at the Tony's, or was it just her nerves after everything that has happened. She wasn't sure.

Her smile returned to her face once she saw a pink rose on the bed. No doubt left from her love. She held it close smiling to herself, unaware of what dark shadow was sneaking under her door.

The shadow began to gain shape and the figure grinned evilly at how Glinda seemed so happy and soon that would end. The figure stepped closer to her when Glinda sensed someone near her.

As she turned around she gasped only to have the fiure shoot a whip like of dark magic and allow it to wrap tightly around Glinda's neck and pinning her against the wall and it choked her.

Glinda's eyes widened in fear as the figure laughed. "What's the matter Aunt Glinda, surprised to see your god niece Talley here to get rid of what's standing in her way." Glinda couldn't believe it and she didn't believe that it was Talley who was beginning to choke her. She gasped for air trying to break free.

"Y-Your..N-No..t…" She coughed as the magic tightened around her neck. Talley shook her head.

"Ah now we don't want anyone to hear you now do we Auntie." Glinda could feel her body growing weak, her lungs begging for air. She looked at the Talley standing before her, bright red eyes, dark hair, and pale skin. This wasn't the Talley they knew, she knew it. She could feel the dark magic radiating off of her. Glinda gasped trying to gain her breathe but it was no use. She found her eyes closing.

"Goodnight Witch of the North…forever."

"NO MOM!" Lin burst through the door with Luce, Daken, Elphaba and Norbert behind her. She quickly shot a bolt of air at the Talley she did not recognize and somehow the dark magic released Glinda, causing her to fall to her knees, gasping for breathe.

"Glin!, Love are you okay?" Norbert asked as he bent down beside his wife. Glinda nodded as she gained her breathe. Lin looked from her mother to the shadow that she saw as Talley. It growled, its red eyes looking dead at Lin and Daken. Her face turning into a twisted smile.

"If I cant get the witch of the north out of the way I might as well get you two for my master." Daken pulled Lin close to him, he covered her like a shield. Talley raised her hand and shot dark magic at them. Lin raised her hand trying to block it with her elements but it was no good. The magic busted through the elements and crashed right into Daken and Lin. Daken yelled in pain and Lin looked at him worried.

"DAKEN!" the magic swirled around them and Lin felt her chest tighten in pain. She backed away from Daken feeling it worsen. Talley smirked.

"I'm still not finished with you. Not even close." With that she vanished leaving All of them shocked.

What had just happened?


	5. Journey to the Past

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I had writers block a bit. But anway I hope you enjoy this next chapter**

_*Arya's POV_*

I sighed as Megan finished healing me. "There you go Arya. All done." She smiled with worry. I nodded looking at Daniel who was looking out the window. Mom had left because there was something wrong with Lin. And they wouldn't let me go which drove me crazy. But my mind still couldn't wrap around Daniel.

Daniel….

He woke me up by a kiss and hadn't really mentioned it since. He had been very protective and sweet to me but still. I wasn't sure at all about it anymore. He tried to hurt me in front of mom but..was he just doing it cause he was ordered to. I mean he did stop right?

Would Mom accept him if I- NO! I can't I couldn't and I wouldn't. I wouldn't..

Or had I already grown feelings for Daniel.

*_Lin's pov_*

I opened my eyes. "Lin? Lin darling !" I saw Elphie and mom standing over me.

"M-mom.? What happened?" I asked sitting up slowly. Moms eyes was filled with tears. Elphie looked at me with worry. I wasn't liking this, at all. What had happened?

"Where Daken?" I asked starting to panic. Elphie sighed

"Honey your father and Yero took him to the infirmary. He will be back soon." I sighed in worry. How come I felt something bad had happened. Something that would really hurt me and Daken both.

*Elphaba's POV*

How could I bring my self to tell Lin the horrid truth. When she passed out Daken had tried to walk over to her but once he got near her. Lin began screaming ...a replete spell.

If Daken got even near Lin she would be in horrible pain maybe even die...I swear once o got my hands on that witch she is dead. I just hope we could reverse this but what was we game? Why did she do this? Go to such a length to hurt Lin and all of us.

It just didn't make sense.

*_Zandra POV_*

I grinned wickedly at how dumb and innocent Lin seemed. OZ I was enjoying this.

"Everything is going to plan." I whispered happily but I heard kerry fighting again.

"Your only doing this cause she looks like Lucy and her mother!" Guilt and pain I had hidden for so long swept out. Memories flashed through my mind and it only made me more vulnerable.

No I wouldn't let memories of the past get to me! I wouldn't be like Lucy or Mala.

I growled and shot her with extra dark magic. I smirked the pain going away as she screamed in agony.

_Lucy's POV_

I left Manda so she could train some more with Jen, She seemed very stressed about it I thought she needed some time alone with her teachers. I sighed walking around the underground in awe. I could only imagine what the emerald palace looked like. It had to be even more breathe taking. I bet my old home was just as amazing. At least that's what Mom said.

My memory was not fully back, all I remember is some times of me and mom together and the night I was ripped away from her. It frustrated me more than anything, sure I didn't show Manda how much I longed to know more about what I was like when I was younger. And..my father. I wanted to know so much more about him. But Mom wouldn't tell me, I felt so lost in a way.

Like a part of me was missing, when I was back in the human world I would feel the same. I would always wonder why I couldn't; remember my childhood or why I didn't know my real mother's name. I just felt like I was a piece of history lost.

I sighed and thought of the song I had auditioned with for Wicked. How perfect aht song had been for it. Cause through Wicked I found where I did belong. I began to hum it softly my mind remembering that day clearly.

_NYC_

"_Alright next one up is Lucy Durack." I let out a deep breathe as Stephan Schwartz called my name. I walked onto the stage nervously as my eyes met Amanda Harrison. The already chosen Elphaba of the company. My nerves grew and I twiddled with my fingers. This role meant everything to me. I ad heard the music and immediately fell in love with it. I had to get this role, I just had to. _

_Amanda smiled at me. "Alright Lucy you may begin with your song." I returned the smile and closed my eyes for a moment hearing the music play in my head. Soon I started singing and my voice filled the room. _

_"Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here, People always say  
Life is full of choices, No one ever mentions fear  
or how a road can seem so seems long  
or how the world can seems so vast  
courage see me through  
heart i trust in you  
_

_On this journey to the past_

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
well starting here my life begins  
starting now, im learning fast  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  


_On this journey to the past_

Heart don't fail me now  
courage don't desert me  
Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must've had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you

One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
Onto find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
courage see me through  
heart I trust in you  


_And bring me home At Last!" _

_I lifted my hands as I belted the ending. The song ringin so true in my heart. And Amanda, Stephan, and Joe's faces in shock. Amanda stood, _

"_Amazing, Glin." _

I smiled softly at the memory. And that song I think would always be with me. Cause right now I was on a journey, a journey to My past. _  
_


	6. The Z

**Here I am spoiling you all with another chapter. *shakes head* Oh well, Im in a writing mood. **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

_Elphaba's POV_

Glinda looked at me motioning me to leave. That she would tell Lin the sad truth cause she saw I couldn't bring myself to. She hugged me, "Go be with your baby girl." She whispered and I nodded. "Get better Lin sweetie." She nodded and I walked out.

I stopped to see that Liir had fallen asleep in his father's arms in the converance room. I smiled, they were too cute. I sat down for a moment and watch them sleep for the longest time when I heard her cry

I quickly stood up when I heard Talley crying. More like screaming to the heavens. I rushed into her and Liiir's room and picked her up gently out if her crib.

"Shh baby it's okay Mommy's here. " but then my eyes saw it. I thought I might burst into tears... No zandra marked her. The sickening Z was there right below her beautiful neck marking.

I felt too many mixture of emotions. I let a boulder come out of the ground and shoot at the wall.

"Zandra your mine.. Oh baby I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you.." I cried softly and held Talley close.

*_talley POV_ *

I hated seeing her this way. Mom's hurt face brought me pain to my heart. I felt a tear fall why was I so careless I shouldn't have gotten so close to her. I heard a soft snicker and turned around. I gasped no it couldn't be.

There behind me was...me but covered in darkness. It smirked at me and now it all made sense what that witch had said.

"_You'll make a fine addition...I was hers_"

no...

_Lin's POV_

Once Elphie left mom had sat down beside me and played with my hair. She was hiding something or avoiding something I wasn't sure. She pulled me close moving her hand to my hand marks and tracing them.

"Mom, what is it? What happened." I sighed when I saw the long mark across her neck where the dark magic had tried to strangle her. She looked up at me for the first time.

"Baby, you cant be near Daken…..That magic well, it was a spell that where.."

"WHAT!" Tears immediately filled my eyes and she held me close. I didn't understand. Why couldn't I be near the love of my life.

"The magic that hit you where you are light and Daken is dark. Everytime he gets near you will be in pain and misery. He could..he could kill you baby and none of us are taking that chance. He knows to stay away."

I cried so loudly. Not caring if anyone heard me. I couldn't get near him, no I cant be. Mom began to hum softly, a song Elphie had written. Brave, it was one of my favorites. And as much as I cried and fought my eyes slowly closed from my body being so weak. Only one thing was on my tired mind.

_Daken…_

_Glinda's POV_

I sat there, feeling my own tears come for my baby. I know the feeling of being away from the person you loved. The years without Norbert or Lin made me feel like breaking. I couldn't put my baby girl through this. There had to be a way.

I placed my hand on her heart and whispered softly to myself. Slowly a bit of air flowed up Lin's body and her marks glowed. I closed my eyes.

"With this spell, let my daughter and her love be one in mind, and spirit, let their dreams intertwine. So they touch and be whole."


	7. Plans

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for the reviews**

Chapter 7

Zandra's POV

Soon my Talley appeared.

"I'm sorry master I was not able to deal with the witch of the north. But I did the spell you requested on the witch of emerald and your son." I smirked softly and I patted her shoulder.

"Excellent my child. Now rest I have a prisoner to talk to." I walked into my room closing the door and walked to the mirror I let my crystal necklace glow and Kerry's weak image appear in the mirror.

"See I told you my child always wins" she looked at me angerly.

"Glinda lived you won't hold that spell over them for long Lin will beat u along with Talley and everyone. They will free me. And Lucy and Mala will be happy for the first time in a while, no thanks to you." she hissed. I growled in frustrated.

What did she know about them! Nothing! I knew them best! Mala was my sister….I would know her best. I felt a tear fall down my face.

"Zandra,…" Kerry asked softly.

"You miss her….Don't you? You loved Lucy like your own…"

My tears filled my eyes and I grew even more angry.

I broke the mirror in anger a tear running down my cheek.

"You don't know anything! I DON'T LOVE HER! and soon Lucy will be dead along with the witches!"

_Lin's POV_

_What? Where am I?_ I thought as I found myself surrounded by smoke but soon it faded into a meadow. Wait I had been here before.

I began to walk around the wind blowing my hair everywhere when I heard his voice.

"Lin?" I gasped and turned around to see Daken standing behind me smiling. I ran into his arms not thinking about the spell. And nothing happened. I could touch him! Be near him!

"H-How-" But he broke me mid sentence with a kiss. I immediately kissed him back just savoring it.

"Your mom, a spell she saved this for us." I smiled brightly, I so had to thank Mom later."I love you Daken…Please never leave." He smiled and held me close.

"I swear on my life I wwill never leave you. Cause if I did I would loose myself." He whispered in my ear before kissing me again.

This was our own world, and I knew this place would never change.

_Elphaba's POV_

I sat there looking at my babies as they sleep. I couldn't let them be in danger anymore. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Fae, don't worry. They will be okay. I promise our children will never be harmed." He said bringing my hand to his lips, and making me smile softly.

'But Yero…" I sighed, I was so worried for Talley. The mark…Oz why didn't I protect her more. Yero turned me around and kissed me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. Causing me to moan softly.

"They will be safe Fae, I promise you till the day I die they will be," He whispered before kissing me again.

And I believe him, I really do but….I'm not taking any chances. Zandra needs to be taken care of and soon. I will talking to Glinda soon, I will be taken care of that witch tomarrow. Even if it kills me.


	8. Its Settled

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait. Anyway I know the last chapter was rushed and not my best but I was stressed so yea. Sometimes that happens. Anyway Enjoy this intense chapter.**

Chapter 8

Elphaba felt her anxiety growing as she waited for Glinda, and everyone in the library. Soon Glinda, Megan, Amanda and Jen all made their way in.

"What is it Elphie is something wrong?" Glinda asked in worry and Elphaba shook her head.

"No Glin. Nothings wrong I just wanted to ask you all how you would feel about a surprise attack on Zandra happening soon?" Amanda gasped in shock her nerves growing. How could she even begin to think about fighting off a witch with er element when she didn't feel like she knew everything there was to know about it. Megan grabbed her hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Elphie I don't know that's the best idea. Lin is still hurt-"

"And you want to risk her getting hurt more...? " Elphaba sighed regretting snapping.

"I'm sorry I just Zandra has made a evil side of my daughter and gave it form...I'm just worried I don't want anything else to happen." Elphaba was more determined than ever before and Glinda saw it. Zandra had pushed Elphaba to her limits..

"Elphie I want to protect my daughter as much as you do but ...I just don't want to rush." Elphaba sighed.

"Glin I know but she won't think about us attacking now of all times and plus I want Kerry back! Who knows what that bitch has done to her!" Megan nodded.

"She's right Glinda I want to hurt her for what pain Lin Is in. Maybe with Norbert fiyero and dinosaur help with Daniel and Daken we can win this fight or at least get the book and free Kerry." Megan really wanted Kerry back Se knew how badly Jen did too it was like missing a piece of their family just Like Nessa.

"Maybe Luce can talk to her mother ?" Manda spoke up quietly even thought she had nervousness in her eyes. Elphaba nodded with a serious look.

"Then it's settled we plan tonight and head out tomorrow. Right Glin." Elphaba met eyes with Glinda and only then did Glinda see the fear that was surrounding her best friends eyes. Never had Glinda seen that much before. She sighed and grabbed Elphaba's green hand.

"Its Settled then." 

*Later that Night*

The night was silent almost like the quiet before the storm and to the witches it was. Elphaba flew above finally Zandra's place coming into view. She turned her head and saw Glinda had been able to carry Megan and Jen in hers while Lin carried Manda.

They landed quietly on the balcony of the manor Norbert and true small army not far behind on foot. Glinda blew Norbert a kiss before they walked into Zandra's room. Soon the doors closed as the witches walked in and the lights of the room turned on.

"Well what a pleasant surprise. I can't believe the witches played right into my hands." Elphaba's anger grew and soon it snapped she yelled in anger shooting rock and magic right at Zandra knocking her to the ground as guards ran into the room.

"Zandra." Elphaba's anger only grew. Glinda and Lin couldn't believe how much ELphaba could fight on her own but Megan brought her water to her and went at the guards.

"She needs all the help she can get." Glinda nodded and begin shooting air to keep anyone away from her baby. She didn't want her to get hurt. Soon Elphaba had Zandra pinned to the wall. Her breathe heavy but satisfied.

"Now free Kerry you witch." Zandra only grinned. "You'll never find her. She's mine." Elphaba was about to send a blow at Zandra when.

"Wait!" Lin walked up beside Elphaba and grabbed the necklace around Zandra's neck.

"I think I will take Kerry with me. I don't want her to get hurt while Elphie is beating you up now do I?" Zandra growled.

"Soon Lin you will join me. I can give you something you want. My son, free no stings attached. Together forever and no one in your way and no more pain. " Lin gripped the crystal it all sounded so wonderful so marvelous. So peaceful to be with Daken forever no problems...Lin found herself smiling softly. Only wishing she could be with Daken in peace.

"Lin! Don't listen to her! She's lying!" Glinda yelled as she and Megan continued to fight some of the guards that just rushed in.

"Well, well ,well miss Linda what a pleasant surprise." Lin turned around slowly to face Boq a twisted grin on his face.

"Oh how bad timing for you miss Lin" Boq laughed as he raised his hand in her direction and soon Lin saw memories horrid memories running through her mind.

"Don't you hate it Lin. Seeing so much pain, and it will all go away if you just join us. Leave them all behind." Lin hearts ached in longing but guilt. The battle inside herself that was forming.

"LIN BABY DON"T LISTEN!" Megan yelled in panic. As Lin thought she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

_Sis, don't. Your strong let the light flow through you._Talley's calm voice whispered in Lin's ear. And soon Lin looked Boq dead in the eyes as her wand appeared.

"I have had it with you!" Soon emerald light flowed around Lin, her marks glowing the brightest they ever had. Boq stood in shock as Lin used her wand and the element of water to shoot a mixture of light right into Boq;s chest.

He groaned and screamed in pain as he vanished, only leaving a small ripped yellow paper behind. 


	9. A small victory

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. **** Glad you liked the last chapter. Keep those reviews coming, You know how much I love to hear what you think about everything.**

Chapter 9

_Lin's POV_

I stood there shocked, the wand still in my hand as I walked over to where Boq stood just seconds before. Zandra was even frozen in her spot.

"Lin, honey how did you?" Mom asked and I bent down and picked up the paper that was left behind. My eyes widened,

"What is it Lin?" Elphie asked with curiosity. I looked up at her.

"It's the page of the grimmerie Elphie…the page he stole a long time ago." I whispered looking over the spells listed and one was..Oh oz, it was the spell to draw darkness out of a person. This had to be what Zandra had used on Kerry and Talley.

I looked up and glared at Zandra. "You used this! Well guess what Your done!" She was still too in shock to answer.

"You…" Mom had moved beside me. "Honey how did you do that?" She asked looking ta my marks as I held the wand still in my hand along with her crystal necklace. I shrugged.

"I-I don't know. It just, I got angry and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It just happened." I said in confustion looking at my marks that glowed red on my hands, I wasn't sure what they were glowng on my forehead. Zandra growled.

"Your powers…the light is breaking through. But.." She smirked. "Your missing one piece to your marks." Elphie slammed her into the wall again.

"Shut up you!" Soon the wall of rock covered her hands to her wrist and her ankles. Elphie smirked and let her go.

"That should hold you for a while. Your lucky I don't kill you now." She hissed before moving to everyone else. Megan walked up to her.

"You will pay for what you have done to Kerry, Lucy and Mala." Zandra only smirked.

"Oh my apologies Princess Aeva. I wouldn't want to anger you and Have Lord Lucas coming after me now would I?" Meg stiffened.

"Shut. Up. You know nothing about my family so leave it at that." Megan hissed and Manda walked up to her pressing her hand to Zandra's shoulder greating a burn. Zandrra winced in pain.

"This is for Lucy, and what you have caused in her life." Zandra only grinned.

"Oh lucy my little niece. Yes…She is very powerful young girl." Before Manda could asked any more Dad and everyone came in.

"Norbert!" Mom said as dad came beside her and Dimtir to Meg, Zack to Jen and Fiyero to Elphaba.

"Good job love, I knew you had it in you." Fiyero said kissing Elphie's cheek. Zandra just started laughing.

"You are pathetic!" Soon the dark Talley appeared and so did the dark Kerry. "My children free me and let us leave." My heart stopped and I aimed the wand at them but only to miss as they disappeared with Zandra.

I growled in frustration. But my heart lifted a bit when I looked at the crystal in my hand. I looked to everyone and smiled. I lifted it high and closed my eyes, soon the crystal began to glow and it soon blinded me.

Once it dimmed I saw her. I gasped with a smile. "Kerry…." Kerry turned and smiled brightly she touched her hands and face before looking at all of us.

"Lin..Elphaba. Guys!' I ran into her arms and hugged her the best I could with my wand in my hand.

"I knew you guys would come." Soon everyone was hugging Kerry happily. At least one good thing had come out of this we had Kerry back and Boq was gone. But what about Zandra?

I felt arms around my shoulders.

"You did good Lin. Luce, Daken, and Arya would be proud." Manda whispered before I turned and hugged her tight. My marks glowing happily but my chest aching in pain.

_Luce's POV_

I walked down to the dungeon quietly, I felt worried for Manda and everyone. I hoped they were okay.

I smiled in relief when I saw my mom in the cell along with Daken. Her face brightening when they saw me.

"Lucy!" The guard nodded and opened the cell so I could rush in. I hugged her tight once I made it to her.

"Hi Mom." I whispered happily. "Oh Lucy its so good to see you. I missed you baby."

My mood brightened. "I missed you too. Mom can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"Where's my father?" Her smile vanished and I could see the pain in her eyes, she begant o stroke my hair as she looked away.

"You deserve to know….Your father, his name was Andrew and he…he, he ran to find you after I was taken over. To keep you safe. I have no idea where he is now my darling. I gave up hope.." My mouth dropped and I hugged her tight. "Don't Mom, he's out there. He has to be." I knew in my heart he had to be. Mom kissed my cheek.

"I know you will find him. And I only wish I could give you your memories back. Oz knows I wish I could." I only nodded, maybe the key to finding my father was in my memories. I just needed to unlock them. But how?

_Daniel"s POV_

I walked into Arya's room to see her asleep. Her face in a disturbed look. She was even beautiful as she slept. Like a angel. I walked up to her and touched her face. She was too gorgeous. I saw her eyes open half way and she mumbled.

"D-daniel." I smiled softly.

"Shh sleep my angel." I whispered and got on the bed with her pulling her in my arms as she slept.

_Riley's POV_

I sighed as I watched the moment between my daughter and Daniel. I wasn't sure about this. He did try and hurt her..but he stopped. I guess I could let this go this time. But..I wasn't sure. But they did remind me of me and Damion…

Oh Damion.. A tear fell down my cheek. I missed him so much. A soft breeze hit my shoulders.

_I'm always there Riley, Always. _


	10. Mother, daughter Dreams

**And a second update just for Talley herself. LOL **** Cant resist im spoiling you guys. **

Chapter 10

_Talley's POV_

After everyone had made it back Mom had fallen asleep holding me and Bubby in her arms. Well Liir but I called him Bubby to get on his nerves. I smiled softly as Dad stroked her hair softly and kissed her head.

"My Fae." Well I guess I should probably talk to mom. I wanted to so badly. I closed my eyes and appeared in her dream. It was more like just a dreamless sleep but soon I was at a river, I guess it was near Munchkinland. Where Mom was from.

I saw her sitting at the bank skipping rocks using her element. "Hey Mom!" I said happily sitting down beside her.

"Oh Talley!" She said happily pulling me in her arms. "What are you doing here my dear.? Should you be asleep?" I laughed softly. "I wanted to see you." I said happily and she just nodded.

"Well I am happy to see you and so I can talk to you." She began to stroke my hair softly and I smiled.

'Hey Mom will you teach me some magic please?" I asked happily and she grinned.

"Of course honey." She stood and let a bright light come to her hand.

"Now magic can be tricky which you do know some. But this is more like my level." She smiled and I nodded quickly ready to learn. She placed the small light in my hands.

"There you go honey now, try making it take shape." I smiled and closed ,y eyes soon the light had became a broom stick with some emerald straw mixed with yellow. Her eyes widened when I opened mine again

"I'm impressed honey. How about some fly time.' She let her broom come to her hand and I smiled wickedly.

"Oh yay! I get to beat my mom at flying!" I laughed and got on my broom. "Oh we will see about that."

She smiled and got on her's taking off just as I did before. I loved my mom. I couldn't wait till I was older and I could do this for real with her.

_Fiyero's POV_

I smiled brightly as I saw My Fae's face turn happy in her sleep a smile on her lips as Talley snuggled closer to her mother with the same smile.

I kissed Fae's head again with joy.

"You two I swear what am I going to do with you?" I knew they were having wonderful dreams.


	11. Hating the spell

Chapter 11

_Daken's POV_

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I hated my mother. I hated her so much. So deeply, my girlfriend…My Linda. I couldn't even get near her without it causing her pain. It wasn't bad enough she took father from me but now…she does this. What could possible make her do this to this people. To me her son. My aunt came closer to me.

"Daken? You okay?" She asked patting my arm and I sighed heavily.

"No Aunt Mala Im not. I miss Lin. Why does mom have to be the way she is…."

Aunt Mala sighed and sat beide me.

"I don't know honey. She was once good but..something changed her. No one knows what. But don't worry we will break this spell that way you and Lin can be together. I can tell you really care about her." I smiled softly.

'I love her…I really love her." And I would die before I couldn't be with her.

"And I love you daken.." I gasped and turned to see Lin. She looked very tired and exhausted. I jumped up but my aunt stopped me. "Daken..the spell." I sighed.

"You okay love? You look exhausted.." Lin nodded. 'B-Boq is dead…" I smiled soflty. How badly I wanted to run up and kiss her and tell her how proud I was of her.

"Im very proud of you my dear." I stepped maybe a few steps closer and she winced in pain. I stopped and my heart ached. I would die before I could go on like this.

"Daken, I love you. Please..I will find a way I promise." I nodded and Kerry walked in. I smiled softly. "Please take her to rest Kerry she has earned it." Kerry smiled and picked Lin up.

"Of course Daken. I will make her extra comfy for you." I nodded. Once she was asleep I would drift off as well.

_See you soon my dear. _

_Megan's POV_

_I ran through the group of people at the market. I couldn't wait to see Lucas. It had been at least two weeks and I seemed thrilled and even more overjoyed to know I could see him. Over the past three months I had met him in the alley he had saved my life in and to be honest it was the best time of my days when I could see him. _

_I loved him. Was it too extreme to say that I did? I mean I know three months to know someone that it was okay to say it. But still in my heart it felt right to say it. _

_Finally I made it to the alley and I saw his face. _

' _Lucas!" He smiled brightly when his eyes landed on me. He ran up and hugged me only then did our eyes meet. _

"_Aeva…you..I.." my mind was a blur and I found myself leaning in. Soon our lips met and with one kiss it was as if my heart had been stolen for eternity. _

My eyes opened with a sigh. Another dream. I smiled softly, these were dreams I actually enjoyed sometimes. I turned to see Dimiri laying beside me awake.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" he smiled and kissed me softly.

"What can I say I love watching my angel sleep." I grinned and he stroked my hair.

"Did you have dreams again?" I nodded softy. "Yes, but you know those never bother me."

"I know I just, I love you so much and that the fact you don't know your family must hurt. I promise one day you will know my dear." I kissed him softly and nodded. I knew he would keep to his promises but why was I afraid.

_Dark Talley's POV_

I grinned as I watched Daken feel so useless in his cell. I knew mother's orders. Make it harder for him and Linda to be together and soon he will come to the darkenss and pull Lin along with him so they may be together.

No one suspected a thing and yet it was so obvious. Victory would be ours soon.


	12. Come to me

**Hey guys well here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

_Lin's POV_

_Daken and I walked hand in hand through the meadow of our dreams. Our touch savored by each second. I wish this didn't have to be a dream I only wish it could be real. That there wasn't no Zandra. No Dark Magic, just me, Daken and my family. Just enjoying life in oz, Peacefully. Daken kissed my hand softly._

"_I love you so much my dear." He whispered before wrapping his arm around my waist easily and I leaned against him. "I love you too so much. I just wish.." He kissed the side of my head. _

"_I know my dear I know." I looked up into his eyes. _

'_Soon, I promise. Soon the spell will be broken and we can be together. Light and Darkness will be balanced and we can be free." He kissed me passionately and the warmth of hope filled my heart._

I opened my eyes sadly to be awoken by Megan shaking me. "Hey Lin. Its time to train, come honey." I looked at her and she kissed my forehead.

"okay Meg."

Why couldn't I still be asleep and stay in my dreams with the one I loved.

_Zandra's POV_

I smiled as my child handed me the last bit of herbs I needed to complete the spell.

'Now just to use this to draw her here and soon both of them will not be able to stop from giving in." I said as I began to chant feeling the magic surge into the spell. I closed my eyes.

"Come to me Lucy. Come to your aunt."

_Lucy's POV_

My mind became foggy everything blurry. I heard a voice. It called to me and I listened.

_Come to me Lucy, Come to your aunt. _

"Yes..I must go." I whispered against my will. Amanda…I could hear her calling me but I couldn't stop walking I could control myself.

_MANDA HELP ME!_

"LUCE ! Luce stop!" She tried every way to stop me but I did as the voice told me. I obeyed it. I was a slave. I teleported and I almost screamed mentally when I found Aunt Zandra in front of me.

"Ah there you are My dear Lucy. You will make an excellent prodigy!"

A tear fell down my cheek. Mom help me…


	13. Is it one or both?

**Hey guys thanks for reviews. Its been hard to update lately. But anyway here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 13

_Amanda's POV_

I ran through the palace, I had to get to Glinda and Elphaba. Something had happened to Luce and I couldn't get that black stare of her's out of my mind. It was like she didn't know who she was. I soon found Glinda with Norbert just leaving their room.

"Glinda!" I called in panic and she turned to me with worry noticing the sound of my voice.

"Manda what's wrong?" I stopped in front of her out of breathe.

"Its..Luce! Something came over her. I don't know what but she just vanished she said.

Yea I must go and then disappeared!" Glinda's eyes widened and she looked at Norbert who nodded.

"My troops and I will began a search party. We will search the city. Amanda we need to see if she's around here. Don't do anything else or go anywhere." Glinda only nodded as Norbert kissed her.

"I love you my dear." Then Norbert ran off to find his troops. Glinda pulled me along in the other direction.

"Come on Manda lets go see what we can find." I nodded and followed her quickly when we ran into Megan Dimitri, Elphaba and Fiyero. Talley and Liir must have been with Jen.

"Whats going on?" Elphaba asked with worry and I told them the story.

"It has to be dark magic. Zandra would be the only one to want Lucy so badly. I remember Mala's story. The reason why Lucy was separated from her mother is because Zandra wanted her." I explained sadly and guilt ran through me. I should have protected her better. Watched over her. Even if I wasn't her guardian still she was my best friend.

Oh Luce where are you please be okay.

_Arya's POV_

"Come on Daniel you'll have to fight harder than that!" I laughed as I dodged Daniel's strike again. He grinned and got in a better stance.

"Oh I can be sure to fight harder Miss Arya." He lunged ar me and I blocked him again. I could see mom watching us with a soft relaxed smile. But I could see past it to see the hidden pain she felt living without dad around. I could only imagine how much more pain she had then I did. Then I noticed Aunt Glinda come to momand whisper in her ear. She nodded and began to get up. I was so distracted by my thoughts that Daniel knocked the sword away from my hand.

"Hey! No fair!" he chuckled and stared at me for the longest time and I stared at him. It was like something I'd never done before. He walked up to me and touched my face. I was going to back away but I found myself not being able to. He stepped closer and I found myself doing the same.

Soobn our lips touched for a moment and I backed away not sure what I was doing. "I-I have to go." I ran off even more confused. How could I love him?

_Lin's POV_

I couldn't believe it. How could Zandra do this now and to her own neice. It never added up to me. It was like the woman had no heart. No feelings was she that heartless? Mom, Elphie, Meg, and Manda all came in.

"Lin sweetie we need your help." I looked at them confused before Elphie began to explain.

"I found a spell to where we can see where Lucy is. But we need your light to complete the circle." I only nodded I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I wasn't really pay attention but I got up and let Elphie place me in the middle between them all. Soon Elphie brought a rock to her hand, megan brought water, Mom brought air and Manda brought fire.

In my mind I was wrestling to answer the questions. Why would Zamdra do all of this how could nayone be like her. Was everyone like her. Daken sure wasn't and he could do dark magic just like her. Was everyone either light or dark? Was it just one side or the other?

I saw a bright light appear in front of me and my hands lifted and held it close as a small image of Lucy appeared. She was asleep in a room alone. A small chain hooked to her ankle. But wait this didn't make sense. Zandra was awful why place Lucy in a bed. A comfy warm bed?

Did zandra acrually have a soft spot for Luce? She had to…then one question was still in my mind.

Did every person have both light and darkness in them or was it just one?


	14. A weakness

**Hey everyone well here's a new chapter ! I hope you like it!**

chapter 14

_Zandra's POV_

"My lady should we prepare a memorial for Boq?" a guard asked me and I sighed at my desk.

"Yes, please. His room shall be off limits from now on. Its his room and no one else..." I trailed off, I had lost the one boy that had been through this whole thing with me...All because of a Brat. A no good light magic girl! My ex friend's brat! My hand balled into a fist, my knuckles turning white.

She took them all away...Just like her mother. I bit my lip and tossed my pen down getting up quickly from my desk and walking towards a young girls room., it used to be her's as a child. I sighed and opened the pink and white door softly.

She was still peacefully sleeping. Sleep her young confused mind needed. I let out a breathe and walked softly over to her sitting down on the bed and touching her hair softly.

"You look so much like you mother..." I whispered to her even though she couldn't hear me. I think it was more of a thought I had said out loud than to her. She looked so innocent, so fragile and lost.

"Little Luce..." I whispered, why did she have to bring the pain I had hidden so deep in my heart, even if I had a heart. Why did her eyes, her voice, just everything bring that back...I had made my choice. Morrible took me when no one else would. When everyone was afraid.

When Glinda, Riley, and Mala betrayed me...Why did this little Lucy bring it all back. And yet I just couldn't bring myself to hurt or harm her. Mistreat her in anyway. It made my mind uneasy, and yet the guilt of putting the spell on Lin came back as well. I didn't mean to cause her pain, I just...

What did I want? I wanted the throne, I wanted the honor and pride that was rightfully mine, The family...and Love I had lost...

She sighed and mumbled in her sleep. Her face turning to hurt and disturbance.

'D-daddy..." She whispered so softly. And I sighed beginning to play with her hair. She missed her dad. Wherever he was. I had no idea...she was lost. Just like..

My eyes widened, that's what it was. Lucy reminded me of me...when I was lost and she had my old eyes which made me have love towards her. She was innocent like I was...lost. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"You wont be lost for long Luce. Soon, I promise."

_Talley's POV_

_My mouth drop as I saw Zandra so deep in thought. She seemed for a moment. Human..._

_Like she had once had a troubling time but she was the unlucky one that had made the wrong choice along the way, it was..odd. She was evil and mean and heartless.._

_Yet she was so different with Lucy. Mom needed to know, she had to know something. _

_As I turned to leave I saw red eyes staring dead at me. _

"_Aw the little spy are we?" She lunged at me but I dodged her. "I guess you could say that." I quickly vanished away but I didn't know that I would be used for them to find her. _


	15. Her past

**Hey everyone. I am sooooooo sorry I havent updated in so long thats what life and moving and writers block does to you. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

_Lucy's POV_

I yawned and felt myself waking up slowly from my dreamless, peaceful sleep. But then that's when I felt something on my ankle. I looked down to see a shackle hooked to my ankle. I gasped and felt everything coming back. Zandra.

I shot up, to find myself in a bed.

"Luce...?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. There was Zandra sitting right beside me. Yet she didnt see, threatening like she usually was. She seemed, under control, gently and sad, hurt. I looked at her for a moment.

"What do you want with me? " I asked in fear and anger.

"You took my mother away from me!" I tried to get up but she grabbed my wrist gently. Not rough or hard, but gently like she cared. I bit my lip.

"Just let me talk to you for a minute..please." I gave her a look.

"Why so you can hurt me even more...ruin my life and crumble it into the dust.?" She signed and looked away.

'Im sorry...for everything. Your magic was just ..I needed it. And I wasn't thinking right that night." I froze the blood leaving my face.

"Why did you need my magic?" I asked with a sharp breathe trying to sound like I was strong and ready for a fight if she planned anything. I sighed and pulled me gently back on the bed, her head hung and her hands holding one of mine in them.

"Luce...I need your magic because..oz..because I thought I could get rid of mine.." My eyes widened in shock. She sounded so hurt and saddened. It was so convincing. But why..

"Why would you want to get rid of them? You want nothing more than to rule oz?" She sighed and I actually was seeing a memory coming back as she pulled me in her arms stroking my hair. I wasn't scared anymore. I saw the auntie I had before...

"When Glinda, Riley, Mala and I were best friends...we were just little girls. We didnt care about the throne or the power stuff. We were just friends because we were friends. Then..when we turned 15 ..my powers came. They were...dark magic and I couldn't control them...One day we were playing and me and Riley were playing and I...lost control..i..almost killed Riley..Everyone disowned me.." My eys widened and I saw ...i really saw the pain and hurt in her eyes that she was hiding so deep. She was really hurt. She was scared because she couldnt control these powers she had.

"And then...one day when they all begged me to stay I ran...i was scared. And then...Your great aunt Morrible found me...and.." she didnt explain anymore. There wasnt any reason too, I just got what happened. Morrible taught her how to use her magic but the wrong way.

"I came back home and Mala welcomed me back with open arms. But Glinda wouldn't have anything to do with me..I got angry. And when you came along..." She hugged me closer. What was it about me?

"W-what?.." I asked a little nervous what it was. She smiled softly. "You actually made the pain and dark go away...I dont know how but you did. And I thought once I got your magic, you could help get it out of me." I looked up at Zandra, I didn't see the evil, obessed with power, and diaster woman I had seen before.

No..I saw my Aunt Z. The one that loved me, and the one that played with me any chance she could get. Why did I only remember that night and some memories now with my aunt. I gripped her hand and hugged her.

"Im sorry Auntie Z, I dont know what to say...if Glinda and them knew.."

"NO! They cant Luce! They just cant! They wont even try to help me..Just, stay here with me for a while just try to help me." she looked so hurt like wanting someone to reach out for her. I only nodded.

But could I trust her..

_talley's POV_

I ran into the palace, my breathe heavy. Why did my teleporting sometimes not work right. Magic..what are you going to do? I smiled as I noticed the palace was completely quiet, peaceful. And yet it had this ery feeling to it. But I shrugged it off. I'll go talk to mom. She probably would like to talk. But as I walked into her room my heart froze, the heat left my body and I screamed.

"MOM!" there stood my evil side. Grinning at me evilly, her magic wrapped around mom's neck, mom gasped for breathe as she grew weaker and weaker. My anger blazed.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I lunged and tackled my counter part, mom falling back on the bed gasping for breathe. My counter part and I wrestled against each other, our strengths matched.

"Well, miss Talley how would you like to died? Slow and fast?" She laughed.

"Our should I finish your mother off first and then kill you?" my anger grew eve more and I slammed her against the wall.

"Shut up before I kill You!" I yelled in anger and I tightened my grip around her neck. She only laughed.

"You cant kill me. Just like no one ever will. Besides your family will die by my hands. They are worthless just like you." Then I snapped. Everything turning red and I threw her across the room. My light magic coming through my hands covering them.

"They are not worthless! SAY IT AGAIN I DARE YOU!" She only smirked.  
"They are nothing but a royal piece of sh-" She gasped, I had slammed my hands into her stomach, my light magic going through her and her eyes lost their color. Her hair and skin loosing color as well.

She looked at me weakly as she crumbled to the floor.

"How..." Then she vanished into nothing. Just as if she never existed. I let out a heavy breathe and ran to mom's side.

"Mom? You okay?" She coughed and hugged me.

"I will be..thank you my baby girl." I hugged her back tight. Some relief coming to my heart. Not just because mom was safe, but I had beat my counter part. I had proven that I could beat myself even its darkest parts.


	16. Seasons of Love

**TADA! Two days in a row update woo! lol anyway hope you guys like this next chapter. **

Chapter 16

_Lin's POV_

Everyone was hugging Elphie and Talley back in their room happy to know the counter part was gone. But me...i just..i couldn't see no more drama. I sat on my room balcony playing my guitar. It had been so long since I tried to rest my mind. There was to much drama going on, way too much. At least for me to handle .

I was only one girl, one teenager. I couldn't handle my magic, the training and then people always missing and more mystery about oz and the people that were my family. Oz..if Joe Mentello or anyone from wicked could see the stories and everything I have seen they wouldn't believe me even for a second. They would think I'm crazy, heck I would think I was crazy if ihadn't seen it.

My mind then went to Daken, and how much I wished he was up here with me. That we could touch..kiss. Anything. Seeing his face was good enough for me. I know I'm only 15 turning 16 in ...a few weeks. Great.. All I wanted Daken. I loved him, sometimes love come early and mine has for him. I wish...I sighed heavily and kissed the gold and purple charm,

"I love you."

then I touched all the other charms on my necklace. Each one a member of my family.

I began to play a familiar tune, a soft song I used to play to distract me when ever I began to think questions about my parents or anything I didn't want to think about. Or bring peace to my body. Even though it sounded better on piano it still had the peaceful tune on guitar. I began to sing softly to myself.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love

Seasons of love. Seasons of love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?

In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.

It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!

Oh you got to got to  
Remember the love!  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love spread love  
Measure measure your life in love

I smiled softly to myself, as I played the last melody. Rent was one of my favorite musicals besides Wicked and a few others. I laughed at the thought of Elphie being in it. Maybe thats what made me like it so much. I wasn't sure. But the songs were good too, they meant and could mean something to everyone. I rested my head on my guitar and looked over the Emerald City.

One day, I knew it. I would bring this place to peace. And one day I wont have to worry so much.

Then I suddenly heard som people clapping. I gasped and turned to see Talley, Arya Daniel and Mom all smiling at me.

"That was awsome Sis!" Talley said smiling and walked over to me. "But...that song doesn't compare to this one." She began to dance.

"Every single day! I walk down the street I hear People say babyyyyy soo sweet!"

"TALLEY!" Mom called and talley stopped laughing softly. "Sorry couldn't resist Aunt Glinda."

Mom shook her head as Arya and Daniel laughed.

"I swear I don't even know why your mother Ever did that role!" Talley laughed and sat down.

"Anyway, Lin we were wondering if you wanted to come out through the city with us to see if we can find Lucy, or any rumors about where she was." Arya asked as Daniel pulled her closer to him. I smiled. They were so happy together. It reminded me a lot of Aunt Riley. Was that what Uncle Damion looked like? I didn't know.

"Um, I will later. You guys go on ahead. I'm going to see mala and Daken then I'll come and meet you guys." mom tensed but Talley put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go with her Aunt Glinda. Don't worry about it." Mom nodded and kissed my head. "I will be back soon sweetie." I looked up into her eyes and I saw the worry in them but then I saw some of the mom I saw when I first met her and I loved that. It made me smile.

"Kay Mom." Her, Arya, and Daniel left and Tally started laughing. I gave her a look.

"What?" She laughed harder. "Hey Lin guess what!"

"What?" She bent to my ear and whispered before running off laughing.

"Take me or Leave me." I groaned, My family i swear you have to love them!


	17. Who took her?

**Oh My God! I am updated! Lol **** sorry for the long wait my life has been crazyyyyyyyy. Anyway here is a newest chapter to the story I hope you all enjoy it. **

Chapter 17

_Lin's Pov_

I walked down to the prison talley follow not too far behind. her humming rent was starting to get on my nerves. I mean really! But I knew she just did it to get on my nerves. But my mind was still on Daken and how much I wanted to kiss him or have him hold me in his arms. Just to have him touch my cheek…oz what I wouldn't give.

"Hello Lin.." I gasped and saw that Daken was out of his cell. I ran to him but stopped just mere inches.

"How...Daken how are you.." I backed away as he walked closer to me but..he didn't hurt me at all. He actually touched me! He touched me!

"I missed you so much" he leaned down and kissed me. I felt like everthing was gone. I had missed this so much. And yet there was something different about the kiss, it wasn't as gentle or loving as it usually was but I didn't care it was my Daken and I could kiss him.

He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "come with me love…I want to show you something." I let him take my hand and I couldn't have been happier. I didn't know how he was able to touch me but he could…we could touch! I didn't need any other explaintion.

I followed my love without a second thought.

_Talley's POV_

I looked shocked at the spot where Lin just stood. Something wasn't right, he didn't make sense. I looked around quickly. To see if there anything I could tell different. I walked over to Daken's and Mala's cell and gasped in horror.

They were there…both of them out asleep, it made my body shake. If...Daken was there then who did Lin….Oh OZ! I took off and ran to Moms and Dads room.

"MOM!" She literally fell off the bed from daddy. And looked at me shocked.

" what is it?" I let out a shaky breathe.

"Someone is faking to be Daken! He tricked Lin! I don't notice the magic!"

that's when all the color left her face.

"Oh oz…" her and dad jumped up and ran through me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I hated this, this was one thing that pissed me off! I wasn't real! Just thoughts!

But I tried to push that thoughts away and followed mom and dad.

_Lucy's POV_

I couldn't believe she was doing this. Aunt Zandra placed me in a carriage. I looked at her surprised.

"Your really letting me go…Why?" She sighed, "I just want to do one thing right in my life Luce…And I really do love you as my neice. I could see she was telling the truth. I hugged her tight.

"Thank you Auntie.." I whispered and shocking she hugged me back .

"Your fathers name is Rob…." Then my heart stopped everything else was a blur as she kissed my head and let me go in the carriage. The truth hitting me.

Rob Guest….my father…


	18. No Longer Elphaba

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this update and for the record the part with Talley was NOT written by me. That is all written by Redheaded Witch who created Talley since Im here hanging out with her. And Glinda is... Sorry I recently stole the computer away from Demlurina. Here is her next installment of Light and Darkness... Which she should be glad I helped write... Shh don't tell her I said that.**

_Talley's POV_

I paused, feeling my body lurch at a sudden shockwave, I gasped and crumpled to the ground looking up I saw Mom pause and whip around.

"TALLEY!" I flicker and felt my little body start to sweat as my vision swam.

"Mom... Get to ... Body..." I coughed and watched her run away, my vision clouding over I see Zandra with my baby body.

"_Do what I wish_," my free will was slowly draining, my magic beginning to work on it's own as my vision changed to that of me standing in front of my crib.

"Talley? NO!" Mom panicked as I could tell she saw the mark on my little neck glowing and my dark image flickering before it. I could see the heartbreak flash over her eyes and I cried out, my baby wail causing her heart to wrench physically.

"_Idina..._" my voice hissed out in open air, and not in that of thoughts, causing her to stumble back with tears running down her face.

I took three steps forward my palm outstretched and placed it on her chest, my hand physical from the dark magic pumping through my smaller body to this one, I could feel her body shiver underneath my cold hand, she was frozen in fear.

"Ta-Talley sw-eetheart..." I laughed maniacally and started to use my sharp nails to dig into her skin, green magic sparked up and slowly wrapped up my arm, her face paling.

"_Why mother... Your magic will be a warning to Lin... And her family..._" my voice echoed as I watched heartbroken as my mother slowly began to heavily lean into the bed I had backed her into. My fingertips becoming darkened as her skin became ghostly white with green swirls underneath, her breathing heavy.

"Tally... Pl...ease... Come...back to...mo..mmy..." my body froze, I was screaming at myself to stop, this image of my strong mother just broken on the bed, her magic flowing into a ring on my ghost image that I felt immediately went to Zandra, I couldn't fight the magic that she was pouring into every crack of my body, I had already gone silent and still within my crib.

"_I'm not Talley anymore_," with a push I threw her onto the bed and walked out of the room. Leaving my body cold and weak with my mother, the mark on my neck pulsating with dark magic.

_Glinda's POV_

My heart was in a panic. My baby.. Just as soon as Talley told me I was shaking with fear for my daughters life. I had to talk to someone. Nor had went with Fiyero to check a carriage that arrived at the gates, none of u shad recognized it.

Elphie..I had to talk to her. She would know what to do and Talley must have been with her. And she could tell me exactly what this person looked like, if he was pure magic or not. I burst through Talley's bedroom door.

"Elphie..I need to talk to her about...ELPHIE!" my whole body froze in horror when I saw Elphie leaning against Talley's crib, her green skin gone... Oh oz this was not good at all.

I ran to her side and tried to help her up.

"Elphie, come on Elphie get up...Please what happened?" she looked at me weakly like she had just been broken by the one she loved the most. She slowly stood, her hand on her chest. Her breathe was so weak and shaky that it placed fear in my heart just to see her this way.

"She...she ...My baby..." She whispered it in pure fear. This was a nightmare. To see Idina like this was unthinkable. She had tears running down her pale cheeks , she turned to the baby in the crib and started balling.

"NO! Talley...my baby please my baby come back." I thought all the blood in my body had ran cold seeing the small body of the baby barley breathing, skin so pale as a ghost, she was...she was almost dead...

"No...she cant...Oh Talley...she took..." as Idina spoke these words and held her baby close in her arms. I saw the small green swirls. My eyes widened and I got a better look I gasped in fear.

"Idina...she took your magic..." Oh my OZ! What had she done...Talley and Elphie gone in a second. My baby gone by some dark magic...what if she did this to her?

I helped her to the bed and forced Elphie to lay down but she wouldn't let go of her baby.

"NO! She stays with me..." I had never seen her this broken...this hurt like a piece of her torn away or ripped out of her. I started crying.

"Idina..."


	19. Gone

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. :) Warning there is a lot of suspense and drama in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**PS. I Redheaded Witch won't be writing more after this, one time deal peeps... sorry XP**

Chapter 19

_Lucy's POV_

I smiled when I finally made it back home. I was home I could see Mom, and hopefully figure out things about Dad, another knot in my stomach formed when the thoughts of who my father was.

Could it really be Rob...the Wizard, who performed along side Manda and me? It really didn't seem possible. He would have told me, or at least recognize me...wouldn't he.. ?

I jumped out of the carriage and ran inside, everything was cold and it was like someone had been killed, what had happened?

"There she is! Grab her!" five guards grabbed me before I could do anything else.

"Hey Let go! Whats going on!" I screamed fighting them, I didn't understand.

"Release her!" I looked up to see Manda and Megan running to me. The guards let me go and I rushed to them, they pulled me so tight into their arms I couldn't breathe.

"Oh Luce! Your alright! At least someone is okay...I was so worried sick!" Amanda cried and wouldn't let me go. I hugged her back so happy to see her.

"Manda I missed you!"

"Where were you! What else has she done?" I looked at her then to Megan.

"What do you mean what else...She let me go.." I had never seen more shocked faces.

Amanda looked at me dead in the eyes for a minute, then she looked me over to make sure everything was alright. I grabbed her arms.

"I know who my dad is..."

_Idina's POV_

I couldn't stop holding her close, trying to get my little girl warm, her cold body barely even alive and the only thing warm was where her little heart was softly beating.

"Elphie?" I heard my friend's voice and I let a tear fall as I slowly went to the bed.

"No...I'm not her anymore..." I could barely talk, I just stared at my baby girl, what would Taye think? What would... What would her brother think if she died and he grew up alone?

"What are you talking about of course you are!" I looked to Kri- Glinda, my eyes bloodshot and dead she gasped. Looking between me and Talley she slowly backed away from us, I was bursting from the emotions within me.

"NO I'M NOT!" A flash echoed in the room and I watched as Glinda was shot back against the wall. Crying as I fell back into the bed with my baby.

"Idina," looking up I saw as Taye helped Glinda up from the ground, behind him in my eyes I saw the shadow of Fiyero, his ghostly image saddened as he stared at her and the baby. My heart clenched softly knowing that the part that was with him was gone. He flickered and then just Taye was there.

"Idina?" I blinked several times and just looked at him, "what the hell did you just do?"

I shook my head, "Just go away..."

I hugged Talley closer and growled at them, "Just go away."

"Elphaba..." I whipped towards her, my last thing keeping me sane was the small steady heartbeat that I could feel.

I walked over to Glinda, my eyes red but hollow of any emotion, I was seriously done with my life now, Liir had his father.

"My Name is Idina Menzel," I stormed to the door and froze, no heart beat... I dropped to the floor crying.

"Idina..." Taye was behind me and I shrugged away, looking towards the door I ran as hard and as fast as my legs would carry, holding Talley close enough to keep her warm and to feel only now a faint beat, looking back I see Taye and Glinda. Sprinting towards another door I ran through it and with a white flash was gone.

_Kerry's POV_

I sat in the library with Dimitri, trying to find out what spells Elphie or Glinda could use to find anyway of tracking Lin. We had already went through half of the entire section and still no luck. This was getting so frustrating.

"Kerry!" I looked up from the book my eyes were glued to, Megan, Amanda and Lucy all walked in.

"Lucy! Your al-"

"Kerry I need you to go down to the prison, bring Daken here, we will need him to figure out what is going on, and what his mother is doing right now. Only he would know more than anyone.", Megan said sternly in a voice that was completely shadowed with grief and fret.

I nodded quietly, running from the library down towards the prison cells.

_TALLEY!_

The voice echoed in my head and the room started spinning around me, I felt myself crumble to the ground, my mind only filled with the echos of Elphie's voice and feeling of pain, misery, separation, and...death. Images of a small pale baby, feeling her soft, weak heartbeat, then a image of Time Square.

I gripped my chest so tightly, I could hardly breathe. What was happening?

_TALLEY! BABY I'LL SAVE YOU!_

I cried out in pain as the coldness in my chest grew. What had happened to her...i tried to call out to her.

_Idina..._

Suddenly it vanished...the cold, the pain, the echos, Elphie's thoughts. I couldn't sense her at all, gasping I tried regaining my breathe, I slowly sat up trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"No...she was..she was here, where did...why cant I?" I was beginning to shiver my mind felt so overwhelmed with what I had just saw and felt.

"NO!..." This couldn't happen this just couldn't. I leaned against the wall, trying to reach her...

_Elphaba...Please where are you?_

Silence.

I shivered again in worry my mind feeling like it was about to be unlocked and broken at what I had just experienced.

She was gone...

"KERRY!" I looked up to see Megan running down the hall towards me.

"Kerry are you alright? I heard you scream..." she sat beside me, but I pushed her away. I didn't want to speak... I didn't want anyone around, "G-Get away..."

_Lin's POV_

Daken lead me through the woods, not going by bubble or magic felt...better. Not as much stress I guess...or more relaxing. I wasn't sure, and didn't care. I was with Daken, he could touch me and that's all I have wanted and I now I have it.

I didn't feel like doing anything, I just wanted to be near him... With him.

"Oh Lin, I love you so much." he touched my cheek, I couldn't help but smile and yet his touch was so cold. Not warm like it usually was.

"I Love you too." I whispered just staring into his eyes. He lead me to a clearing, one that I didn't know exist. He sat me down in the center along side him.

'Lin...I need to ask you something...Would you do anything to keep us together..." this was so weird for him to ask. But I didn't matter, he was with me.

"Yes anything in the world."

'Your parents...they are planning on killing me." he said it so sternly like my parents were evil. I backed away slowly unsure of what to say. His eyes stared directly into mine the whole time, never leaving me.

"They don't like me...But I love you Linda I want to stay with you forever...there is a way." he whispered moving closer to me, his cold hand reached out and touched the charm he had given me.

"W-Whats that?" I asked nervously not sure of how to think, my parents would never. Mom wouldn't do that to me, at least...I thought she wouldn't.

Daken's smile changed as he pulled me into his arms and turned me towards the right of the clearing. Dark purple like fog began to swirl around the clearing.

"Whats...h-happening?'

"Your future my dear." I heard her whisper, it sent chills down my spine.

Zandra's sinister eyes stared at Daken and I as she entered the clearing. She looked like the queen, the way she walked it seemed as if death even followed her .

"No..." I whispered but then I saw her appear at Zandra's side. My whole body went into full panic. She looked like as if death had taken her and made her a new person from her ashes. She didn't look like the girl I once knew.

"T-Talley..."


	20. Drama

**Tada an update! Woo! :) I hope you all enjoy I know I have a lot of things to fix with the story where I lost the will to write for a bit but anyway enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 20

_Glinda's POV_

I paced my room crying silently, Taye sitting at the foot of my bed his face in his hands. He was so confused and heart broken.. What had happened to Elphie. She was taken from us and I had to figure out a way to get her back.

"I have to go...i have to get to Idina..to Talley..." he stood, I could hear the worry in his voice. I bit my lip.

'We need a plan..." he glared at me for a moment.

"I have one Glinda. Kerry and I are going to find her. Kerry hasn't spoke since she felt it happen to Idina" I felt a shot of worry consume me. This was out of control, Elphie was gone, Fiyero seemed lost, Kerry lost the will to speak. The only people that seemed sane was the guardians and Arya, Riles, and Daniel. Then there was Liir whom I have not seen in forever, that worried me too.

I bit my lip, placing my fingers to my temples trying to make sense of all of this. I wanted my baby back and with everything going on it was making it just pure chaos.

"Fiyero please..."

"Im not Fiyero...not until my Fae is returned to me.." he glared at me one last time before walking out. I let out a cry of frustration, before looking through my spell books.

"I have to find you Elphie, Fiyero...i will fix this."

_Liir's POV_

I wandered around the palace, where had I been? I felt as though I had just woken up from a long sleep, where was my twin,...my sister. I did not feel her near me at all. I felt alone.

Where was Dad or mom? Where was anyone?

I looked around for what seemed like forever until I felt it. I pain in my chest, Talley something had happened to Talley. My sister.

I closed my eyes and tried to find her, but what I found made my anger snap. My sister covered in darkness, her light pushed away and all of her pain its source. No..

I felt my magic beginning to form around my small body, each pain a drive of having my twin back beside me. It was so strong, wanting to be released. I closed my eyes feeling my magic break through. I let it come over me, and grow. I would for my sister, and I felt stronger.

When my eyes opened again, there were a few things I noticed. I was taller, more muscular, and definitely had longer hair. I looked down at my hands, what had I done.

Then suddenly it hit me, my sister could project her thoughts to make herself older, what if I could make myself older...? but I couldn't think right now of how I did it, I just needed to run and find my sister. Save her and mother.

_Arya's POV_

I continued to read the history books of the Uppercrests history. There had to be something here to show Zandra had a weakness. This was getting out of control, there had been some attacks in the city, mom has been working hard. It like this family never rested.

I stopped when I felt someone kiss my neck

"You never stop working do you love?" I jumped a mile in my skin. "Oh Daniel don't scare me like that." I said trying to fight a smile of bliss. I had final opened my heart to Daniel, I had been scared at first but..i couldnt help my feelings. I really loved him. I just wish mother might be more happy about it. She seemed so tense and unsure about it. Daniel laughed and kissed my cheek

"Sorry my dear, I just love making you jump." he placed his hand over mine and watched me read.

"Find anything interesting?" I shook my head and sighed. "No, all I know is that Zandra's family used to be close to ours. But thats it...nothing else. I wish there was more..." I was getting very frustrated about it. I felt him stroking my hair pulling me close

"You think to much my love" he whispered and I felt myself begin to relax, his touch was more relaxing now. It brought me such peace. I looked up into his eyes

"Maybe so but its better than not thinking" he smirked before touching my face. 

"I love you" he whispered before bringing my lips to his, then the sparks flew through my body. I smiled, never feeling this before only when he kissed me did I experience it. I kissed him back deeply, with each kiss it grew more and more passionate, it was long till he was ontop of me, so close

"ARYA UPLAND!" I froze to see Mom at the door. Daniel jumped off me so quickly and bowed before mom

"Miss Riley..I'm...I'm sorry" she glared and shot a death glare at me.

"I am Very disappointed in you Arya Grace! You are not allowed around Daniel until I feel I can trust you again!" my heart broke why...why did mom do this it wasn't her. I teared up.

"Mom please!" she glared at me and shook her head. "Arya don;t even try me. Now Daniel OUT!" I didn't understand. I cried as Daniel left.

Great...more drama in this...what else horrible could happen?


	21. Picture

**Surprise! A update! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter :)**

Chapter 21

_Riley's POV_

I sighed, hearing my baby cry in her room, I felt horrible for getting on to her but I couldn't help it.

I forced myself to walk away and let her cry. My heart ached, why had I done that? Why did I react so awful towards her? She was human, she was in love. Why did I do that? I touched my wedding ring, when it clicked.

Damion...

Daniel and Arya reminded me of Damion and me., the sting returned to my heart. I couldn't believe it. I was jealous of my own daughter, that made me feel worse. What kinds of a mother..

"Riles?" I jumped a mile when I heard Glinny's voice. I turned to see her red eyes. She looked like she had been crying for hours. I forgot about what happened eariler and hugged my sister

"Glinny what's wrong?" I asked worried sick. She started crying again and I felt the hot tears on my shoulder

"Lin...shes gone..i don't know where she is.." my heart sunk and i hugged my sister tighter.

'Its going to be okay, we will find her. I promise you Glinny she will be okay" I felt horrible, this was not good at all. Where ever Lin was it was not good.

"Come on lets go see what we can do." I said leading her into my room. I looked around for a sword or anything when I saw Glinny grab a small scrap book before sitting down on the bed. I smiled softly at her.

"Find something you like sis?" She nodded quietly looking through the old pictures and notes I had written and kept. I sat down beside her trying to smile at the memories, and pushing back the heart ache I felt. Seeing my sister smile softly brought warmth to my heart.

"Everything was so much easier back then...so much easier" she whispered thinking back. I could tell by her voice she was deep in thought. I rubbed her arm gently.

'I know, who knew..you ruler of oz. I'm, ruler of Gillikin..." I smiled softly thinking back to when we used to just have fun together. Picking dresses out, doing each other's make up, and staying up so late at night. It seemed so long again, like it had been decades since that happened.

I saw a tear fall down her cheek when she saw a picture of Lin and her, the day Lin was born. The very day she had to give her up. Glinny touched the picture fighting more tears

"I think that was the hardest day of my life...she looks beautiful without her marks." I saw her smile to herself. I knew what she was thinking. She wanted her girl to have a normal life. Not be gone held by some evil woman.

"We will get her back, Lin will be alright I promise Glinny" I said softly. She nodded and I hugged her tight

"Everything will be alright, this will all be over soon" she hugged me tight. I felt now I was more connected back with my sister. I owe her so much and I would always be there for her . I knew she would do the same for me no matter what.

Our family would be back together and this war would be over. I just knew it.

_Megan's POV_

My mind felt hazy and exhausted as I appeared in the woods of the Eastern Uplands. I couldn't get Lin out of my head. The connection was so distant that it hurt me. That was never good, and Kerry...she didnt speak to anyone. Fiyero or Taye..took her to the human world to search for Idina.

I sighed seeing the fear and pain in Kerry's eyes the minute I had found her against the wall. It was like nothing was working any more everything falling and crashing into ruins. I didnt know how much more of this, any of us, or all of oz could take. I had so many questions in my head., but none had been answered.

I needed to go somewhere...

I felt myself walking towards the Underground, the secret protection service of Oz. The name spoke for itself since the entire place was in secret underground tunnels that stretched as far as Qualding. There was no denying that I felt more at home when I was there in the Underground, I had told Glinda that once when were we still there and she found it very interesting since I had never been there before. Dimitir really was curious when I told him one night, cause..he felt the same way too.

Was there a connection there? I didn't know all I know is that I can't fight the urge to go back there. I have been under so much stress that I felt like I had to go there, if I ever wanted any peace.

Finally I found the door to the underground, a old worn camouflage door to look like a base of a giant old oak tree. My fingers gently traced the outline of the door and I closed my eyes. Images rushed over and over in my mind. Running through the tunnels to find him...to be with the one I loved. I gasped and pulled my hand away.

Was that...No it couldn't be...

I shook my head and walked inside down the wooden steps to the tunnels. No one was around much, well not right now at least. Most of the guards were working in the army now since the danger had decreased in the past month.

It didnt seem like it was that long ago...

"Well well, what's my beautiful wife doing here?" I jumped to hear Dimitir's voice. I turned and let out a breathe of relief.

"Oh honey you scared me. I...what am I doing here? What are you/" I raised my eyebrow with a slight smirk, which he returned.

"Well, I came here to find a certain book someone forgot." I looked to see the story of Avea and Lucas in his hands. Its cover still looking worn even though Dimitir took the best care of it he could. I smiled softly thinking about my ancestor. It still had so many questions than answers.

"Honey, Megan you alright?" He said softly noticing I had spaced out. I shook my head

" dear I'm fine" he gave me a look and pulled me close.

"Honey what ever this book says shouldn't matter" he said it so softly and comforting. It made me relax for the first time in forever. I laid my head against his shoulder not really sure why the book bothered me so much. Maybe it was just the fact I never knew my mother, or father. Maybe I just wanted them and that's why I wanted answers. I felt Dimitir rub my back

"Here love" He sat us down at the table near by and opened the book, to a certain page. I leaned over the table to get a closer look. I could never bring myself to look further in the book. But I guess now my curious drive for answers were over powering me. I saw a long line of a family tree and a few pictures. Dimitir smiled and picked up a picture handing it to me.

"This I believe is what you were looking for. It took a little bit but I found it for you love" I looked at him confused but took the picture in my hand.

In the picture was a young man and woman, with a small week old baby in their arms stuck in the middle between the two. I flipped the picture and gasped to see the writing on the back

_Kale and Sienna Hilty with their baby girl Megan _

I teared up looking at Dimitir. "?"

"I looked through the Upland records." I literally jumped over the table and kissed him deeply.

"Oh Dimitir you are the best husband and man I have ever seen. I dont know what I would do without you' he smiled and pulled me on his lap.

"I dont know what I would do with out you my angel" he whispered as e continued to kiss.

_Lin's POV_

I stared in horror at Talley, no it couldnt be Talley. There was no way... Yet it was. Daken held me close as Zandra got closer to me with Talley by her side.

"Welcome Miss Linda! I see you noticed Young Talley has joined me. Such a shame for your dear friend Idina" I just stared at her shocked. She smirked looking at Daken. or...was he really Daken?

I didn't know and it scared me. Daken left me to stand beside his mom, his eyes staring into mine. He slowly out stretched his hand dark magic swirling around it as I heard a melody. It was so soft and relaxing it made me want to reach out for Daken.

"That's right Linda, no more chest pain, no more drama. Just peace with Daken forever" Talley said smirking. It didnt sound right but the music had my attention so much I didnt even recongize the change in her voice.

_Darkness stirs and wakes the imagination, Silently the senses abandon their defenses. _

Daken stepped closer his other hand touching my cheek making me close my eyes enjoying it.

I felt myself step forward, towards the Music of the Night.


	22. Music of the Night

**Well another update, I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the other chapters. :) And for the loose ends I have not tied yet with the story trust me, I have a goodddd idea to tie them all together. **

Chapter 22

_Arya's POV_

I sat crying softly in my room, I was so worried about Daniel. Where was he? Was he okay...Did he still love me?

I placed my face in my hands crying harder. This wasn't right, I don't know why mom acted like this. It was so unlike her. She didn't make sense, I loved Daniel, but I thought she was past what happened at Zandra's, he stopped! He stopped because he loved me and he hasn't tried anything since.

I hated this! I really hated this! I just wanted dad back so mom would just leave me alone. I cried myself to sleep that night, dreaming of having a normal life again, to have Daniel beside me watching our kids play, mom and dad smiling near us.

I was woken up to hear someone tapping on my window. Urgh...can I sleep for one...Wait my window?

I got up and walked over to the window, I pulled the curtains back to see Daniel standing there waiting for me. I quickly opened it.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?" He covered my mouth. "Shhh my love I came to ask you if you would be interested in a visit to the city tonight, I have a bit of a surprise for you." I looked at the door then back to Daniel. I would be back before mom realizes I was gone.

"I could not think of anything better" I took his hand and we ran out to the city of emeralds.

_Riley's POV_

I felt the weight of everything on my shoulders with the drama of my daughter grow heavier when I saw her and Daniel sneak out. This wasn't like my Arya. She would never disobey me.

Too stressed and lonely to think of what punishment to do to my rebel daughter I fell down in my bed and just cried my eyes out, until I fell asleep. I wanted Damion back more than anything in this world.

_Riley..riley darling wake up. _

_I heard him, it was his voice. My love, my Damion. But that was impossible he was dead, taken from me. _

"_My Riley.." I couldn't take it. My eyes shot open and I saw I wasn't in my room. I was back in our old home, a place I haven;t even to this day returned to since I was taken prisoner. A got up quickly. _

"_Why...h..how?" suddenly, warm comforting arms wrapped around me waist. Instincts took over and I leaned back into the arms. _

"_Shh don't worry love, I'm here. You wont have a thing to worry about. Just rest honey." I looked back behind me to see him. My Damion, I felt like crying with joy. I tuned around and kissed him so passionately and deeply I didn't even begin to describe it. _

_'Oh Damion! Its you!" he chuckled and pulled me close to him, kissing me with all the love in the world. "My Riley, I missed you. Im so glad I have tonight to spend with you" I cried and clung him. I was so content and happy. _

_I had my husband. _

"_Honey, what are we going to do with Arya...She's I dont want.." _

"_Daniel loves her Riles, Arya loves him. And from what I have seen. I feel he is a good suitor for her. He has come a long way, and our girl saved him." He kissed my head. _

"_Just like you saved me." I blushed a deep red, leaning against him. Just enjoying his presents. I couldn't believe it, this wasn't just a dream. This was real. I was really with my Damion. And no one was going to tell me other wise. _

_But then I had to asked, "Honey,...what do I do..Im so lost in this war...and with Arya.." I looked at him so lost and confused. _

"_Love, you need to do what you think is best, don't worry all of you have a reason for being where you all are. Just like there was a reason for me leaving...We will be together perminatly again I promise. And soon the war will end..." _

_I took in Damions words while he held me, but what I didn't know was out in the city. Out of my own little world, my daughter had made a the biggest decision of her life. _

_Lin's POV_

The melody that Daken was singing was so overpowering me it was so hard just to stand there and not run to him and just give in.

It made my body shake, I looked to Talley and saw not even my friend Talley anymore. I saw someone..that was consumed by greed, power, and darkness. I need her back but the melody was just nagging at me constantly.

Making me forget about everything, anyone, that mattered to me. I just wanted Daken, and Daken alone.

_Turn your face away, from the garaish light of day, Turn your thoughts away from the cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night. _

I stood there watching the magic crawl up his arm and to his eyes, changing the color to dark purple, it scared me, but drawn me to him. I wanted to be with him. I took a step closer.

_No! Linny don't do it!_

I looked to my side to see a ghostly verison of Talley, she looked weak and tired. Her chest had green swirls around her heart.

She reached out her hand.

_Save me Linny...please save me. Moms so ..k..kerry and too. It Daken..._

I looked at Talley heartbroken, I had to help her but.. When I looked to Daken again I felt the desire to step towards him

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar. _

Oh Daken..i want you...i want to be free.

_And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly possess you. _

_Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness you know you can not fight. _

I stepped closer my marks aching painfully tell me to back away and run but I didn't listen. I wanted to be with Daken.

He smirked and was inches from me.

_The darkness of the music of the night. _

It was then I saw Talley again, her dark form. It hurt me so much thats when through the haze of the music I got an idea. I looked to Daken and Zandra, letting my wand appear.

"I give you my wand my lady...As a gift."

_NO LINNY!_

Zandra smirked and Daken got ready to grab the wand. I grabbed the Talley's hand that was beside me and screamed shooting the strongest light I could.

"I will never join you!"


	23. Secret and Light

**Finally I have time to update. Lol sorry it took so long senior year started so I have been busy. But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 23

_Liir's POV_

I walked through the city of New York, where was mother and my twin? I had looked everywhere for them or at least I thought I did. All these people were overwhelming, but it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle. I had to do what it took to find my family. Even though they didn't even know I existed. They probably wouldn't recongize me now.

Instead of being a toddler I was now a 19 year old, my hair had grown, it was shaggy dark brown like my mothers, my eyes were a dark shade of my fathers. It seemed so odd, I didn't even begin to know how I did it. I just thought about my sister...How much pain she could be in.

_Talley I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I should have been. _Maybe thats why Mother and Father didn't fool with me much at all.

"No," I told myself, No blame on yourself, just focus on finding your family

It was getting dark, I had no possible idea where they could be. I couldn't even sense my sister. There had to be something that could make me know where they were.

I sighed looking up at the building and electronic screens of Time square. I was ready to fight and protect my sister. Just give me a sign...

Suddenly like as if my magic had listened to me, there on one of the screens were an advertisment to Rent. Thats when it hit me, Father and Mother's human stories they met in Rent. Maybe, it was a clue, it was worth a shot.

I didn't waste anytime.

I ran though the grounds running towards the New York Workshop Theatre, even though I should be going to the other theatre I would think to look where they first met. The workshops, they had to be there.

Where else could they be? If I didnt find them soon I wasn't sure what I would do.

The theatre was dim with the rain pouring down, cold as ice. It made me more alert for more than too many reasons in my mind. All I wanted to do was make sure Talley and mother were alright. They were my priority and they always would be.

I pulled at the doors, they were sealed shut. I shook the doors one good time to try and pry them open. But no luck, I groaned in frustration.

"come on!..." I backed away. I gritted my teeth getting angry by the minute. My magic sparking in anger around my hands.

Only when I heard small weak cries coming from the alley between the theatre and another building did I stop and turn. The cries become louder, as I walked down the alley. At first the cries were no familiar at all to me, though they seemed like something I should check out.

I got my magic ready not sure what I could do, Or what I would do for that matter. To my surprise

The cries belong to woman, he hair a dark brown, it covered her face, a small bundle in her arms, it looked like she clutching the small bundle for dear life. As if with one false move she would loose it forever.

" me Miss?" the womans head shot up so quickly that would think she was ready to kill you then and there. Thats when I saw her face, wet and stained from tears, her skin pale not a sickly but a ghost like pale, green swirls around her chest. All I could mutter when the woman's eyes met mine was one simple word.

"Mother..."

_Glinda's POV_

"Okay, so we know she's not in the northern territory of Muchkin land, and not in the city. My men have cleared the Gilikin forests near the underground. Im sorry Your Goodness, we will check the Vinkus border tomorrow." Nor's second in command Jack explained. I nodded depressed, where could they be? With each day that past it was as if the lesser chance it grew that I would see Lin ever again.

Would this ever end!

I grew more depressed and desperate, there had to be something I could do to find Lin, untop of Elph-Idina and Taye running off not knowing where they were. Little Talley gone, while Luce, Amanda and Meg search every inch of the city they could to find Lin. Even though...Luce had her own problems which she put aside. She deserved better than this.

She needed to try and figure out her families past, and what she would do next. Not search another worlds city for my daughter.

What kind of ruler am I? Not just a second later the doors swung open to my throne room, Arya ran in completely out of breathe but a smile...a smile was on her face. The first smile I had seen in so long.

"Aunt Glinda! I know this is a horrible time right now. But I _Really_ need to talk to you...Alone" I sighed knowing I never had done anything for Arya. And this was my chance to really and truly start a relationship with her. I wanted to be a good aunt so I nodded.

"Alright Sweetie." I followed her out to the hallway. "Now what's on your mind honey?" She smiled looking around,

"Last night Daniel took me out to eat Aunt Glinda,...and we went to the fountain at the center of the city. When its all lit up." She blushed. My heart was racing, she didn't did she? But my thoughts were interuppted when she lifted her hand and I saw a beautiful emerald ring with black stones on her finger.

I gasped in awe at how beautiful the ring was but then it hit me.

"He...he asked..." I was completely shocked, she nodded happily. "Yes! He asked me to marry him Aunt Glinda! And I said yes! Please..you can't tell mom yet. She would kill me. Promise me you keep this a secret. Please Aunt Glinda..." She whispered for the first time scared once she finished. I could understand why she was scared. When Riles was angry she was one person you didnt want to be around.

I took her hands in mine and nodded, "I promise sweetie. I will keep it a secret, don't worry. It will all work out in the end" She smiled tearing up and hugged me.

"Thank you Aunt Glinda...Thank you" I smiled hugging her back tight. "But when your mother finds out, Aunt Glinda had nothing to do with it. Understand?" I laughed for the first time in so long. Arya giggled back nodding.

"Got it Aunt-...What the?" Arya's voice changed to complete confusion. I turned, my heart jumping to my throat.

A bright white blueish light was shining just in the west from here. I could see it plain as day. There was only one other time I had seen light magic like that.

It was my baby girl. It had to be..and I just knew.

"We have to go Aunt Glinda!" Arya drew her sword, I froze seeing it. "W..where did you get that?" Arya gave me a look at my shocked expression. She shrugged looking her sword over.

"Mom gave it to me when I was younger. She said it was meant for me" that's when I knew. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

"Get Jen, Meg, Luce and Manda here and soon!" I ordered the guard. "Norbert! You need you and Dimitri here now! In my room asap!" I yelled my voice echoing through the halls.

"Aunt Glinda whats going on?" Arya asked worried. I looked at her for a moment.

"The Witches of oz have to come together...With Elphie or not"


	24. Hope in the air

**Yay! Another update. Thanks for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Enjoy this new chapter. R and R**

Chapter 24

_Megan's POV_

I didn't know what was going on? Glinda has just ordered everyone to her chambers so quickly. I didn't even see Dimtri, it was all happening so fast. Why did Glinda need all of us now? Manda and I had found something out that was very important, but...by the look on Glinda's face I guess it could wait.

"Lock the door Daniel, no one is to know about this but us" Glinda said in a very serious tone. This put me on edge, I could feel..no I could barely feel Lin. She was scared, and...something else. I couldn't tell. Like her engery or magic was flowing into someone else...I just couldn't figure it out. It made me weak to try, and I dont think my husband would want to watch me faint. There was enough drama in our lives right now.

Soon as the doors closed, all of our attention was on Glinda. She seemed like she was piecing things together in her head which looked very exhausting.

"Okay seriously what is going on?" Luce said worried "My mother just fainted earlier! And I'm worried sick, please Glinda what is going on!" I felt so horrible, Jen and Manda did too. Luce was under so much more stress than us.

It was like she was the only poor girl in the middle of this war. Her mother once a puppet of her Aunt Zandra, and her father perhaps being the wizard in Wicked, she saw the man every day and he yet did not say a word to her. Then, the fact that her allies lie with us. I dont even begin to see how she handles it.

Manda placed a hand on Luce's shoulder, an effort to comfort her. Finally Glinda managed to pull herself together and speak

"All of us know Elphi-...Idina lost her magic to Zandra. Along with almost loosing one of her children. Fi-Taye and Kerry have left to find them, and little Liir...he's changed. Thats all I can say. We have to find a way to make them our friends again and get them back soon. But...today I was speaking with Arya I noticed her sword,Gracedone. Thats when something in my mind clicked."

All of this information about Elphaba and Fiyero,,,their kids was news we already knew of. I did anyway, I was there when Kerry ran off. It hurt more than anything that I didn't try and stop her.

Glinda pulled out the Grimmerie, but instead of opening it, or reading its mysterious spells. She pulled out a small notebook page, ink plots were covering it but I could make out quick short written hand writing.

Norbert came around his arm snaking around Glinda's waist as she began explaining.

"This is a note Elphie wrote before..." She shook her head.

"Anyway its a note about how possibly all of our powers are linked to each part of Oz. Like Im air, so it was would the Air of the Uplands. You know what I mean. So what Elphaba wrote is, if we all get to the main part of the magic, to each part of oz. Time it right, then we might be able to end this war permenatly banning all dark magic from Oz forever."

Wow, Glinda had come up with all of that, just because she was Elphaba's best friend. This was just shocking to us all well to me at least. They both had to be researching in secret that way they would know the idea was fool proof.

"Glin, that is a pretty good idea. But I mean I'm no magical ozian, but wouldn't you need a source to control all of that magic at once? So it doesn't over loud and your not attacked?" Norbert asked curiously, his arm still locked around Glinda's waist.

"Your right love, that's where I thought Elphie's idea had failed, thank oz I was wrong. And a special thanks to Arya for helping me figure it out." Arya looked dumb founded. She didn't understand what she had done, and being honest. Neither did I? Nor anyone else. Finally Glinda made her way to her close, walking back to the wall.

"Um Glinda, I know you like clothes but really this isnt the time" I said crossing my arms across my chest. A few of us laughed but not once did Norbert or Dimtiri.

"See, a year ago when we first found out of our powers. We discovered something in that locked room back in the Uplands. I kept them hidden away without anyone noticing, cause I felt they weren't needed. That is...Only now I know theses are our ways to help end this war." Okay now I was really confused what was she talking about.

All we found in that room was the book of legends and ...Wait. She means...

I was right, Glinda carefully pulled out our swords. Some of us had been given one. Norbert, Fiyero, Jen, Kerry, Dimitri, and Rye...but Rye was gone and there was a seventh sword that...

"The seventh sword belongs to Arya..and it represents Riley..." Jen whispered in shock I think my head was about to explode. But Glinda only smiled nodding while she handed Dimitri, Jen, and Norbert their swords.

Thats when something made me feel this idea was never going to work and have serious doubts.

"But Rye...he and Nessa have been gone since...who knows where they are!" I managed to say trying my best to hide the doubt I felt.

Nessa and her husband Rye had just ran away from us during a battle, last time we fought Zandra. Leaving Amanda with the power of fire. We had not seen them since. But Jen and Glinda merely shared smiles.

"I think I believe what we can do" Jen said winking. Now I was even more confused as she stepped towards me.

"Meg I need you to try and contact Lin, what ever you can do. Luce, we need your mother and the real Daken as well. This might just work." Norbert kissed Glinda turning to Dimitri who kissed me.

Then only then did I feel the hope in the air.


	25. New light

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for the delay I have to admit my updates have been delayed. Drama in high school and life isn't fun. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this update. Hopefully I can update faster. **

Chapter 25

_Liir's POV_

The woman starred at me for the longest time, her tired eyes uncertain, scared. I couldn't believe she was my mother, she looked so hurt, clinging to the small bundle in her arms. She was holding onto it for her dear life. It really showed me how much Talley meant to her. But was I that less important, than her? Did mother even care?

'Do you even know who I am?" I asked not meaning to have the hurt escape in my voice. She looked me over,

"You seem to me. But…." I sighed hanging my head. This made me feel even worse, but it wasn't me that mattered it was Talley and my mother lives. I knelt down in front of her.

"It will be okay mother…I'm going to help you get back home. " She tensed up like if she let me near her, Talley would die.

"Get. Away. From. My. Baby!"

"Idina…Please let him help you" I looked up shocked to see Father and Kerry running down the alley to mom. Idina? That must be some name she used. This was all confusing to me.

I saw Kerry bend down beside me just staring at me, trying to figure out who I was. But then she took my hand., her eyes filled with concern.

"Lirr….your magic…What did it do to you?" she asked shocked running her fingers through my hair. I just shook my head. "I don't know…"

"Idina, please come here honey" Father said softly. Mother just shook her head weakly.

"My baby…..I have to protect my baby!" I couldn't stand this anymore. I couldn't bare to see my family hurt anymore. I looked to Kerry who looked like she was in pain, loss filled her eyes. I had to do what I could to help my family. It was my job,…My duty.

I touched Kerry's shoulder she touched father's arm, while mom slowly and cautiously let dad hold her and Talley safely. I tried to let my magic work when I felt a connection, to a light. A powerful light magic that began to swirl around my family. Mother's chest began to glow, Kerry gasped in shock. I heard a baby giggling happily.

Then all was left was a bright baby blue light.

_*Riley's POV_

It all seemed like everything was happening so quickly. People rushing , guards calling orders left and right to make sure the timing was right in the two days that was to come.

In a way I couldn't believe Glinny, my little sister Glinny came up with all of this. It truly shown me that she meant to rule over Oz. It was in her blood, and it made me proud to call her my little sister.

"Mom! Come on! Aunt Glinda wants you and me to map out the formation for her!" I looked up to my daughter, she seemed more tense than usual which I didn't blame her at all, everything was going to be very strict and tight to get this just right.

"Alright darling come here and we will get started." I said not really paying attention to her as I grabbed a map of Oz and a pen. I began to mark our places.

"In all my life I never thought I would be planning this with my daughter. Usually these were just myths I had heard of all over the city .." I said quietly remembering back to when Glinny and sat on our fathers lap listening to his stories just before bed.

"What do you mean Mom? You never told them to me." She stood a little closer but I could sense the tension in her. Something was completely different about Arya today and I couldn't put my sword on it.

"I never had the chance to tell you the stories honey. But if I could have had the time to I would have. Trust me. They were my favorite growing up. " I smiled as I placed the marks around the Emerald City.

"Arya honey, did Glinda tell you exactly where the places were?" she shook her head. "No she said she would have someone seek them out soon. If she can find Linny first…" I sighed worry finding its way back into my heart.

"Don't worry Arya Grace I'm sure she will find her soon." She nodded, but she seemed like that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Something bigger was bothering my girl. How did I think it had to be something about that Daniel.

"Arya you know if it's about Daniel…you can tell me." Her eyes shot up and she shook her head scared half to death. Though it didn't seem the fear was about Daniel but about me. She bit her lip looked at her hand.

"Arya…whats-?" I followed her gaze and what I saw forced me to back away to grab the table or risk fainting. On my girl's left hand was a wedding ring. He …He had proposed to her. And…

"Arya…" She walked up to me reaching her hands out to me

"Please Mommy. Please understand. I love him, just like you were to Daddy. I love him more than anything. I can't live without him…" her eyes filled with tears, her voice shaky I tried to control my anger for a moment. I took her hand.

"Arya..go. Just go I need time alone.." I whispered. She did and left me alone to moan again for my husband and try and accept the fact…she was engaged.

_Lin's POV_

I felt so weak when I opened my eyes again. Zandra and her Daken fake were gone, and so was Talley. Where had she gone? I tried to lift myself up my marks were tingling like I had done something to make the magic within me grow. It was stronger and more sensitive than ever before.

I had to do something..I had to get back to Mom and the others, before something else happens. As I stood I saw my wand was right there beside me, glistening in power and beauty as it naturally did.

Odd.

It should have vanished by now. I slowly took the wand in my hand and felt a rush of energy go throughout my body, strength and just. Light. This strong light filled my heart. It was as if everything had changed in me when I shot Zandra and her minion.

Something was changed within me.

"There she is! I found her!" I heard his voice. His wonderful glorious voice. I turned around to see Daken. My Daken run to me, but stop a few inches shy, like a wall had come between us that would always come between us. Yet something inside me told me it was okay. That everything was alright, touch him.

"Lin, I missed you so much. Thank Oz your- Lin no!" Daken called out as I reached my hand slowly out towards him. No pain, there was none what so ever. For the first time in so long I could touch him. I took his hand smiling.

"Daken…it doesn't hurt!" I had joyful tears building up as he took me in his arms and kissed me with such passion I didn't even know existed till now. My heart was content, safe, and in love with this man.

"Lin! You're alright!" We broke the kiss together just to stare into each other's eyes as Lucy called running up to us. For so long I have wanted to stare into his eyes and know it's him.

"Daken." I whispered but he stopped me shaking his head. "I am no longer Daken, that name was the old me. When I was an Uppercrest. I choose to go by my middle name and my father's last name." He stepped away from me and bowed.

"Ms. Upland allow to me introduce myself. My name is Peter Basset and I have orders from your mother to escort you along with Miss Lucy to find the most magical points in the Land of Oz." he smirked at me, while I was finding myself falling in love with him all over again.

"Why Mr. Basset I am truly honored." I walked up to him so he could take my hand and kiss it. My marks tingled in excitement.

"Okay you two we have to go, as in Now!" Lucy said laughing slightly. I nodded turning to Lucy. This was the serious time now. I took Da-Peter's hand, while gripping my wand with the other.

"Let's start with Muchkinland. We are close from here. I sense it" I said to Luce and she nodded.

"I'm so glad your back Lin." She said more relieved. I gave her a smile and a half hug before looking to see the Muchkinland border not far off in the distance.

"Yes, It is good to be back with my family. Now let's go. It's time to find that magic. "


	26. Munchkinland

**Finally Internet to update! I hate it when my internet goes out. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

Chapter 26

The smell of the fall Munchkinland air brought a sense of freedom to the trio as they walked past the border between Eastern Uplands and Northern Munchkinland. In many ways they were exhausted longing to be home and rest. But the importance of finding the points or buildings of magic was far to greater, than resting.

Lucy knew in her heart that she would want to know more about her father. Rob Andrew Guest was her father. The only father figure she thought of in her mind, when she was in Wicked was truly her father. And yet he never said a word to her, not said a mention of it at all. Maybe he had a good reason. But..how could he not.

Did he not love her? She had to know. But right now it was Oz that needed her more than her own selfish needs.

"Luce…" Lucy looked up at Lin, noticing the concern in her eyes, Peter holding her hand in a comforting way. Lucy knew Lin could just tell what she was thinking.

"You've done so much….For once will you do what is best for you…Go back to your mother. Find your father . I know its killing you" Lin said it as if she was being heartbroken just watching Lucy force herself to stay in oz. But in her heart she felt the tug that it wasn't her time to leave.

"I'm sorry I can't I have a job here before I go back" Lin still did not fully understand why Lucy stayed with her. But then in a way it all made sense. Amanda was Lucy's best friend and Amanda had been there through everything for Lucy.

Lucy wanted to return the favor to Amanda. She couldn't leave her friend behind. Which only made the young witch have even more respect towards the Australian good witch.

"Come on darling we are almost there…I know you feel it. Your trembling" Peter said softly to Lin who looked so pale and frail. Her small frame shook, the magic growing stronger within her as the markings that covered more of her face, hands, and neck began to glow of the finest bright light.

Lin did feel the magic but where was it coming from? There wasn't much around them. That was the bad part of Munchkinland. Beside Qualding, Munchkinland was the most dense land in all of oz. The young witch had no idea how to make her way to the place that made her marks tingle more than ever. She had no idea where she was. Also she was still weak from shooting Zandra, and her minions.

Peter knew this and hoped his girl could make it. He had seen his mother faint and be out for days from use of too much magic. He couldn't bare to see it happen to his love. He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to help her

'Close your eyes and guide us love. I know you can do it"

Lin felt her confidence rise, just being able to have Peter's touch again made her feel better. Giving her hope and light. That's when it happened. She felt the light flowing through her as she closed her eyes. The magic leading the way for her.

"I know where…" Lin whispered leading Peter and Lucy through the field, and onto an old winding road.

"Here.." the young witch opened her eyes seeing the giant manor that laid infront of them. Peter's eyes grew wide.

"The governer's old house….This house was…"

"Elphaba's.." Lin finished his sentence just as shocked as he was. The three quietly walked up to the door that was covered in overgrown vines, and memories, horrid memories for both Witches West and East.

"I don't think anyone would live here no-"

"MAMA! I hear someone at the door!' the three were shocked to hear a young girl's voice come from inside. This wasn't right. No one had lived here for quite some time now. Or did they?

Just then the door swung open to reveal a small brown chestnut eyed girl. Her thumb stuck in her mouth, eyes wide.

"Elina I told you not to open the-" it was then Linda's heart stopped for a second. That voice..No it couldn't be. After so long. And yet there she was standing at the door beside the little girl.

"Lin..Lucy…" Nessarose Thropp, Wicked Witch of the East stood there grinning but also shocked as much as they were. Linda's eyes immedatily filled with tears as she hugged Nessa so tight.

"Oh Nessa….its you!" for a moment Nessa was speechless. Shocked that both Lin and Lucy found her. She has been in hiding for a good reason. But finally she hugged Lin back as tight as she could.

'Lin I missed you! Hurry come in you have to see Rye I know he has missed you all."

Lin's heart was warm with happiness. Not only had she found where the first spot was, but also found a piece of her family she thought she had lost.

But to Lucy the pain for her family's love only grew.

_Daniel's POV_

I held Arya close as she cried. Her mother had been avoiding her all day and night. I hated seeing her so miserable…why had I asked. Maybe I had asked too soon? Or maybe I didn't deserve her. She was so much more of a better person than I was.

"Daniel…I wish ..I wish she would be happy for me. I miss my Daddy he would have helped you and me…" That's when I began thinking. What if I proved I cared that much about Arya and her happiness. Along with her family.

"I know love…maybe..Arya what do you know about your father?" I asked the question so quickly that she looked at me like she was blown away.

"I..I don't know…" This only made me think more, as a plan began to form in my head.

"Arya we are going to the records and we are going to find something of your Father's to prove to your mother I care about you and her more than anything. And I am completely serious about giving my heart to you" the smile I adored came across her face, tears slowly vanished.

"Oh Daniel" I kissed her deeply. Before leading her towards the library.

"Come on we have a lot of work to do."


	27. The Alter

**Finally I believe I am able to update the right way again! I'm so happy I can be able to now. Anyway I'm very sure I might add a new three shot of I am Wicked. If you agree I should please add in your review. I would really appreciate it. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 27**

_Lin's POV_

I couldn't have been more happier to see Nessa and Rye, they were safe and alive! They even had two little girls. Twins actually, they were so adorable. Little Elina and Calia looked just like their mother, but with their fathers eyes. Finally something good was coming out of all of this.

Nessa had done the right thing. She had told me she was pregnant at the time of the attack. But knew in her heart the fire didn't belong to her, it wanted to be with Amanda. So she let it go. Rye took her away that night here to Munchkinland where she knew she could have her girls and keep them out of all that drama. But I did feel bad too..I felt responsible. Elina and Calia had never met their Aunt Elphie, or their cousins. All they had known was this house. Nothing more.

"Nessa…have ever seen the Emerald city? Do they know who Elphie is?" Nessa and I sat in her old room, Peter and Lucy were playing with the girls. I saw a guilty look cross her face.

"Lin, No they have not seen the city. But I have told them about Elphaba and Fiyero, and the story of what all happened." I nodded softly just thinking about everyone back home. I hadn't seen my home in days who knew when I would see it again. I felt so depressed all of a sudden. Feeling that numb feeling sink into my heart, thinking of everyone back home. Thinking of Mom and Dad. They had to be worried sick, and I didn't even start to send them a message.

"Lin..what's going on inside your head. You seem so depressed." I shrugged feeling the stress of everything.

"It's nothing Nessa. I just…feel …just"

"Numb, overwhelmed? Even though you have Daken back your still feeling this way?" I nodded placing my face in my hands.

"Its Peter now he changed his name. I love him but its just…I don't feel like im doing anything right anymore. Once I think I finally have peace something happens with my family…And I feel like ill loose them" I felt Nessa take my hand in her trying in an effort to comfort me. In a way it made me feel better to know she was back, but worse to know my family was back home worried. I didn't even know what had happened to the ghost Talley. Was she alright…had I saved the last bit of light she had?

If I lost her..I would never forgive myself. Elphaba would never forgive me. I would never be able to face my family again.

"Lin! Snap out of it!" I shook my head and looked back up to Nessa. "I'm sorry…I just worry"

"What you need to worry about right now is finding that magic. It's the most important thing right now. Your mother wouldn't want you to be worried about her when all of Oz needs your help. Trust me I've been around your mother long enough." I nodded hanging my head.

She didn't know what happened with me, and Talley in the field. I almost gave in to Zandra, I almost killed my family with a touch. How could I have been so stupid. Nessa took my chin in her hand and lifted my head. My eyes met hers.

"If anyone in Oz can do you this. Its You Linda Upland. " I smiled and hugged her tight. As I did I felt a sense of deep magic. I pulled out of Nessa's hug and followed my magic.

"Lin? Linda where are you going?" Rye asked watching walk out, Nessa following quickly behind me. I didn't listen to them. I saw a glistened red light leading towards an older looking hallway. It seemed different from all of the other parts of the house.

I burst the door open to the ballroom. And saw the magic had ended at the center of a star.

"what are you…" I whispered. Everyone following close behind me. I heard Peter and Lucy calling me.

"Lin sweetie what is it?' Lucy asked worried. I bent down at the star.

"This is it Luce…the spot" I whispered letting my hand touch the center of the star. My hand markings began to glow stretching out through the star. We all gasped as the star opened and a old stone alter appeared with a fire symbol of oz. I smiled turning to everyone.

"I found it… "

"WOW! Mommy she's amazing!" Little Elina said in awe. I laughed as Peter walked up to me and held me. I smiled softly at him then to Nessa.

"Looks like your off to the Vinkus"


	28. A stowaway

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Chapter 28

_Arya's POV_

The draft from the secret room of the library cause me to shiver , not only from the cold but also because I was nervous. I mean I know I knew everything I thought I needed to know about my father. Yet, I was scared to know if there was something hidden from me. Mom wouldn't do that..Would she?

"Hey Arya, here it is." Daniel said pulling out a book. "This has the family tree in it. And some notes…Do you want to read it?" I looked away shaking my head.

"This is a mistake. We need to go. Mom will kill me if she sees us snooping around."

"Uhhh, Arya..I think you should see this." I tensed hearing the shock in his voice. I thought my heart had tightened while forced myself to walk over and see an entire torn dairy page of my mother's. It was about Zandra, Dad, Mala, and…Me. I took a deep breath and began to read a secret I wish I would have left alone.

"_June 10__th__,_

_Dear Journal, today has just been horrible. I have made the worst regret of my life. I betrayed my best friend. Even though it was so long ago. I had the dream again, making the pain clear and fresh once again. _

_I look at the stories from the newspapers seeing the stories of the dark witches return and her immediate gain of power in the Uplands.. Yet I feel like she'll get me one day. I know she will, for what I had done. I deserved it. But My little Arya Grace, My Damion do not deserve the punishment. _

_Damion knew it was me that day, the day I teased Zandra, her magic coming out and almost choking the life out of me. I told the guards out of fear. Nothing else. I admit I was once jealous. Damion had his eye on her when we were younger and the burning jealously just grew. When the accident happened I felt horrible but confident that Damion was mine. _

_I was only 13 then. But the guilt has never died, never had the burning guilt faded. _

_Maybe one day I could feel like My girl will be safe. By the Unamed God let her always be safe. _

_Riley Upland_

I felt very horrible and shocked after what I had read.

"Mom, was the reason Zandra is…Oh my Oz!" I felt Daniel's warm arms go around me. Comforting me in anyway he could. But it wouldn't help….Not this time.

I knew what I had to do.

"Daniel…We need to get ready for the plan, and at the right moment. Get Mom and Zandra alone…"

Oz help us

_Lin's POV_

I hugged Nessa one last time before getting in a carriage with Lucy and Peter. I was relieved to know Rye would watch over the alter for us while we searched the Vinkus and the other parts of Oz. I was more at peace after talking to her.

Lucy squeezed my hand, I felt a smile form on my face seeing Nessa and Rye getting smaller and smaller as we headed out. I laid my head on Peter's shoulder trying to get some rest. Maybe this would be a little easier than I thought. We hit a road bump and then I heard it.

"OUCH!...That hurt" I sat up quickly at the sound of a little girl's voice. Wait..a minute. I reached down and pulled the blanket out from under my seat. I gasped in shock.

"ELINA! What are doing under there?" Elina the youngest girl between the twins by three minutes, came out from under the seat. She shook her head smiling brightly up at me with chocaolate eyes.

"I wanted to come with you Linny! I don't wanna be in that house anymore..PLEASE! LET ME STAY!" I sighed I couldn't believe she had hidden in the carriage to get out. She was more like Elphaba to me than Nessa, or maybe Rye. I wasn't sure.

"Elina…I don't know about this…You need to go back to your mommy" Elina begged grabbing my hand.

"Aww come on now Linny! Let the little adventurer stay" I glared at Peter as he gave me his best baby eyes he could create. I bit my lip looking at Lucy, she raised an eyebrow and nodded. I pulled her up onto my lap.

"Well what harm could one field trip around Oz do?" A lot but she seemed so happy and cheerful. She squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you thank you Linny!" Oh boy what have I gotten myself into.


	29. Promise of Friendship broken

**Heyy everyone I hope you enjoy this new update. **

Chapter 29

_Zandra's POV_

"Miss are you sure you're not hungry?"

"IM SURE! Leave me Be!" I practically yelled in frustration. I had lost trace of Lin and of Idina's little brat! Where were they? And what were they up to? This was so frustrating and irriating to me. It was as if the memories were just driving even more mad.

They had come at me so much since that bright light Linda had blasted me with. It was as if she was making relive the torture and hell that was my life. I groaned feeling a headache a memory zooming through my mind.

"_Come on Zan! We are going to be late for the party!_

_I ran towards my best friend smiling, she took my hand. I had just got this new dress so we matched. _

"_I'm coming Riles! Where's Glin?" she shook her head _

"_Always with Mal what did you expect?" I laughed walking into the ballroom seeing the decorations and the beautiful music. I never thought something could be so amazing. I heard Riles sigh. _

"_What is it?" I asked wondering. _

"_I just…Promise me one thing Riley?" she nodded. "Anything!" I smiled taking off my royal braclet and placing it on her wrist. _

"_Promise me no matter what we will always be friends." Riles hugged me tight._

"_Always" _

I opened my eyes again tears falling now. "I was a stupid child!"

_Riley's POV_

I stood at the window looking out at the forest towards Gilikin. What had happened so long ago. Why did It seem I could never escape.

I felt my fingers trace over the bracelet…her bracelet. Why had I broke that promise? It would have saved so much? And yet I couldn't find it in myself to take it off. Yet I was wearing something of the monster that killed my soul mate.

But….I am the one that created that Monster.

"I need to pay you a visit I suppose" I whispered looking down at the bracelet. I quickly put on a cloak, running to the stables, I jumped on my horse and was off.

_Lucy's POV_

Kiamo Ko was a dark shadow in the night of the Vinkus. Not many came here at all. Except maybe Elphaba I would guess.

Lin's magic I had lead us here, and yet I felt a shiver roll down my spine. I had never been out here, the closest I had ever been to Kiamo Ko was the set of it. I felt quite intimidated.

"Its okay Miss Lucy! Miss Linny will take care of everything" Little Elina smiled tugging at my pants. I smiled picking the small girl up in my in my arms.

"I believe you Miss Elina. " she was so innocent, so bright. It felt so ..refreshing to have this little ball of light around with us. So positive, and no doubt what so ever in her little body.

"Where could it be!" I looked up from Elina to see Lin and Peter looking around completely frustrated.

"What is it?" I asked a little dazed from my thoughts. Lin sighed and sat down her face in her hands.

"I can't find it…..Elphaba must have done something or found it…I don't know. The magic is difficult to read." I sighed holding Elina. This was odd. Lin could usually find the magic. And yet it seemed hard to figure out where it could be. Would it be the same type of alter like at Nessa's house?

I heard Lin whimper touching her head. "It…this whisper it keeps saying…the broken door…"

My mind reeled knowing that sounded so familiar. I closed my eyes thinking back. Then I saw my Rob Guest in my mind smiling at me.

"ELphaba's most magical treasure in through the broken door. Below for good…" then everything went black

"MISS LUCY!" ELina screamed. But only one thing was going through my head.

_Daddy….._


	30. A wish that can not be reached

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new update!**

Chapter 30

The dark witch sat in her study, the rain pouring down against the window, her gaze looking out into the distant storm. Her body aching at heartache in pain. That cursing little brat's magic was torturing her to no end. The light bringing the memories out of her mind for her to face.

Another shiver ran down her spine as she heard the giggle of her friends run through her mind. She closed her eyes puling the cloak closer around her shoulders.

" must I be tortured this way…." She whispered speaking to no one. Though she didn't know someone was listening to her.

"It never had to be this way you know" Zandra cringed at the sound of her once best friend.

"What do you want….you are a fool to come here. People die here….he died here." The dark witch felt a tear fall when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The thought the even possibility of this woman…this old friend coming here was more than a dream.

"Zan…I want to talk to you. No fights, no magic….just talk." Riley felt herself needing to heal this wound she had hidden for so long. She had allowed a boy to between her and her best friend. And an accident as well.

"Why would you want to talk to me…I'm a dark witch.." she moved away from her old friend even though as much as she wanted to hug her and cry out all the hurt buried underneath her skin. One person brought those back without the use of magic. Her niece Lucy…what a bright gift. The dark witch thought of her niece greater than anyone else.

"Because Zan, I want to at least…show you something" Zandra turned to see Riley hold up her bracelet. The bracelet she had given her.

"You kept it…" Zandra was clearly shocked, she thought after all this time everyone had given up on her. And yet here was the hope, one had kept it. A simple bracelet, a token of friendship. Was all Zandra had longed to see. Riley smiled gently nodding.

She did it as a favor to herself as well. She could never deny her and Zandra's friendship. Damion wouldn't want her to.

"Of course I did. You wer-are still my friend"

That's when it happened, after so many years of pain. Zandra, The Great Dark Witch of Oz's heart melted, she broke down and hugged Riley so tight.

"Riley….we cant be. This isn't right. Our paths….our past can't be fixed…We cant changed it." AS much as she wanted her best friend back. As badly as she wanted to admit it. She couldn't get what she longed for. How much she wished she could redo everything. She knew she couldn't. She lost the chance when she gave everything over to Morrible. She gave her light to Morrible and only dark magic may enter her body. She couldn't go back…she would die. She couldn't stop. The thought of Morrible made her anger rise wanting to hurt that little Linda. That brat that made her feel it all over again. She wanted the power as well, and she felt the dark magic within her call out.

"Get out …the dark…its growing go! You can't save me!" she pushed Riley away, a tear fell from both royals for they knew their past was just that the past. And they couldn't get it back.

"Y..you have to do it… the magic out. Kill the d. magic…" Riley nodded and ran out grasping the bracelet.

"I won't fail you Zan…" but as Riley left she had no idea that Zandra's dark magic was using Riley's simple touch to affect her Little Arya Grace. Zandra smirked her dark magic wrapping around her.

"hmmm much better. Hurry Miss Riley you have till the eclipse to save her."

As the dark witch prepared for the final battle, Glinda, Megan, Jen, and Dimitir had a bigger shock on their hands as they began to tend to their five patients. They found their bodies just outside the gates of the palace.

It brought Glinda to tears while she tried to stay focused. Dimitri working hard to place the time of the plan and the right medicine for them all.

"Dimitir…what has happened to them…" the duke sighed completely exhausted but nodded getiing some answers.

"Glinda…it's the eclipse the day of the eclipse is when we must before this! Its…" he looked at Megan taking her hand in his.

"It's the Only way to save them… They are alive ..but barely. Light magic is what is keeping them alive. I'm completely baffled. The dark magic would have killed them by now. Zandra poisoned them. ..along time ago possibly a few days. It would have killed them in a few hours…But how.."

Glinda walked up to the mother and daughter. A tear fell as she grabbed a once green hand, allowing herself to cry, instead of being strong.

"Linda…Lin protected you. It's going to be okay..you are all going to be okay. I swear I won't loose you again."


	31. The curse

**And another Update! **

Chapter 31

_Lin's POV_

"Lucy? Lucy…" She was knocked out cold, but why? Elina was worried sick running everywhere which I really don't see how now she was Nessa's daughter. Peter checked her over and she seemed like she just fainted for no reason at all!

"B.b,roken.." I barely heard Lucy mumble weakly, but this didn't make any sense. I took Lucy's hand gently.

"Luce…what do you mean? Please open your eyes" I said gently but she wouldn't. Her facial expression changed from out cold to confusion, her eyes brows coming together, her eyes closed tighter as if she was having a bad dream.

"Lin, we have to do something. This isn't right!" Peter shouted completely worried now. I guess he never expected this to happen to Lucy. And to be honest I didn't either. Lucy was suppose to be the normal one out of us all. Clearly I was wrong. Something was clearly bothering, or happening to Lucy.

"Miss Linny! Miss Linny! You think she means this little broken door?" my head shot straight up hearing Elina's squeaky voice coming back from a closet. I looked at Peter, then to Lucy's body before walking over to Elina to find her sitting in a closet a small curtain was in the place of a broken door for it.

"That's odd…wait…" a curtain? Why did that seemed familiar? Then it hit me. In the show Elphaba had hid Glinda behind a curtain. This curtain must have been herein replace of the broken door. But how could it be here? I looked over the small room for a moment and my magic flared as it touched the back wall of the small room .

I gasped feeling the magic go through me.

"What the….?" I reached out and touch the wall, once my palm was against it there was this sudden green light forming in the shape of a witches hat. The green light formed a circle as it fell to the floor and opened raising a small green alter from below with a earth symbol on it.

"WOW!" Elina said surprised at the beauty of it. I however was in shock. Complete shock. Not at the fact that we found it but, the face that Lucy knew where it was.

How did she know it was here?

_Lucy's POV_

_I stood back on the Wicked stage in Melbourne, the Glinda wand in my hand. _

"_'s going on?" I asked scared for a moment. The last thing I remembered was holding Elina at Kiamo Ko. This didn't make sense at all! _

"_Relax my dear everything is fine" I jumped a mile hearing a familiar voice but this was the voice of the man I had been wanting to hear. _

"_R..ob?" I turned to face Rob Guest in his Wizard costume, that charming fatherly smile grew on his face. I walked shockingly towards him not sure what to think or say to this man who may be my father. The man that really loved my mother and me? _

_He walked towards me and wrapped his warm protective arms around me. _

"_Oh Lucy look at you. I'm so proud" I hugged him back not knowing what exactly he meant. I mean he knew I was Glinda in the show since he was in the show with me. But did he know about Mom? About what has happened with Manda and me?_

"_Lucy you don't have to call me Rob. I would rather you call me dad. I know what happened and I know I have the best daughter in the world." I felt my heart drop to my stomach not in a bad way but in a shocking good way. I closed my eyes smiling. _

"_I love you dad." I felt his arms tighten around me pulling me closer. "I love you too Lucy. But now its time for you to wake up." He kissed my forehead letting go of me, but smiled as he touched my cheek. _

"_You look just like your mother, in every way. My little Lucy" I smiled at him as he disappeared and so did the stage before me. I turned facing a green light that looked like the gates of Oz. _

"_Remember Lucy." I heard a whisper and then the gates open, there was nothing but green light. _

_Arya's POV_

I walked into my room Daniel had told ne to meet him there after I trained some. I felt my shoulder in a knot I should have stretched better. I groaned trying to massage it.

"Oh you look so tense" warm hands came onto my shoulders and began to massage them. I started relaxing a smile coming on my face

"Oh Dan... That feels great" I said softly leaning against him.

"oh does it then I believe I should stop" he let go of me walking over leaning against the closed door. I smirked gently. I knew this game. I walked towards the bed swinging my hips letting a bit of my shirt fall off my shoulder

"Oh I'm so tired in need of relaxing" I saw his eyes widen and I just knew I had him. He smirked coming up behind me and pressed himself against me. Oh I wanted this. I loved him so much.

"Daniel..." I whispered as he turned me to look see his gorgeous eyes

"My Arya" he whispered before our lips met in love and passion.

"My king" I whispered as he pulled me closer we had never kissed this way before not with this much passion, This much love... It surprised me but I loved this.

Soon he had me on my bed had gotten on top of me. I smiled blushing staring into his eyes.

"My Arya... I promise to love you forever more. And never will I ever loose what I feel for you" he kissed my neck causing me to moan I pushed myself against him begging

"Daniel I love you"

Suddenly the door opened.

"Arya I wanted to...ARYA UPLAND! Get off her now you bastard!" The next thing I knew Daniel was thrown off me as mother glared angrily at me.

"Mama... We were just kissing please! I'm not a little girl stop! If you ever loved daddy you would stop!" she froze,and dropped Daniel.

"I... Aya never..."

"Never compare us! Because you and dad were so perfect!" she teared up, placing her hand over her mouth closing her eyes.

"No one will ever compare... To him..." she ran out completely upset. I felt my heart tug in guilt. What had I done.

"Mommy... I felt horrible" suddenly I felt this pain come over me, this horrible burning pain. I screamed falling back on the bed.

"ARYA! RILEY COME BACK SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH ARYA!" Dan yelled in worry. I gripped my shoulder the burning spreading throughout my body.

"ARYA!" I looked up weakly seeing Mama over me along with Daniel. I cried the pain become unbearable.

"Mama…I'm sorry whats.. happening to me…." Her eyes widened in fear, I looked down seeing this dark snake light burn coming over my shoulder.

"AHH! It hurts!" I screamed and mama pressed her hand to it.

"Oh No….not this." What was this!

_Riley's POV_

I teared up seeing my daughter this way. She couldn't have…but she had. The snake was poison curse. Not many knew it…I only knew one person who did. And she had done it to me that day I had told her family what she had done.

_Now your daughter will suffer the same fate as you almost did Riley. Good luck trying to save her, your mother isn't here to stop it this time. _ Zandra's laugh echoed through my head as I closed my eyes feeling tears escape my eyes.

_Your daughter will die as your husband did. All because of you. _


	32. Not leaving

Chapter 32

_Lucy's POV_

"Lucy! Lucy!" I groaned slowly opening my eyes I saw Peter and Lin along with little Elina standing above me.

"Miss Lucy! Your okay!" Elina cheered hugging my neck while I tried slowly to sit up.

"Elina be careful!" Lin said worried as Peter grabbed her hand to comfort her. I smiled gently to her as I got to my feet. The reality of what I saw made me smile as I held Elina.

"Miss Lucy you looked happy what is it?" Little Elina asked, her big curious brown eyes smiling up to me. I hugged her gently.

"I saw my daddy Elina. I miss him very much" her eyes widened in awe.

"YAY!" she was so innocent and happy. It felt good for a change to see this, and seeing my father. It made me feel actually hopeful again. For so long I have felt like nothing was going to work out, but seeing my dad, just made feel like there was hope. I would see him again. I just knew I would.

I looked up seeing Lin hold out her hand, I took it holding on to Elina as Lin pulled me up. I saw Lin smile gently at me and I returned it as I hugged her.

"We found the other alter, thanks to you Luce." I scoffed shaking my head.

"Please I didn't do a thing Linny." Peter walked over to the alter in the small room just looking over it. His eyes showed curiosity and wonder.

"This looks so ancient its too old to be formed in Elphaba's and Glinda's college days. It Has to be older than that." Lin walked over to him looking it over. That's when I noticed as Lin neared the alter, the brighter the vine like marks on her forehead began to gain more light.

"Mom must have known of this before ..or did she just stumble on it with Elphie?" Lin whispered deep in thought. Elina started squirming in my arms, she seemed so interested in what Lin and Peter were doing. She wanted to be a part of the adults I believed. I used to when I was her age.

"Miss Lucy" I placed her down

"Yes Elina?" she smiled at Lin and Peter and the alter.

"If we find the other alter do I get to stay outside and mommy and daddy with sissy too?" this my heart ache. I finally knew what this horrible war did to the people outside of our little group. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I promise little Elina. One day you will be able to go as far as your heart takes you" I just hoped we could find the other alters.

Before it was too late.

_Glinda's POV_

I sat beside the little girls bed holding her cold hand. I was so worried about them all. This wasn't right, this wasn't suppose to happen to them. I cant believe it had all come down to this.

They were all laying her out cold, all because I couldn't do the right thing in the first place.

No, Don't think that way Glinda, Elphie wouldn't want you to. But was this still my best friend laying here? Would she ever be the same? Would any of them be okay?

A tear escaped my eye, the fear of loosing them, or Talley and Lirr being orphans would destroy me. I had to do whatever I could to make sure they get through this.

As I held Talleys hand I began to start a spell to give her warmth and help her rest. Soon I did it with everyone else. I had to make sure they made it through. They would….If Lin made it back.

Oh Lin… My baby.

"Sweet heart?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Nor standing above me. I met his eyes for a moment then looked back to little Talley laying on the bed.

"Nor…she looks so…."

"I know. But honey you need rest Lin will be back soon. I know it." As much as he tried to comfort me I knew it wouldn't work, nothing would till I saw their eyes open again.

I laid my head down on the bed, a yawn escaping my lips.

"Im not leaving her…Elphie wouldn't want me to…" I felt a pillow be put under my head as nor lifted my head to slip it under.

Warm lips pressed gently to my temple. "Rest my love..I'll be right here."

I nodded closing my eyes, but my heart alert worried about my friends. And my baby…

_Come home my baby girl_

_Lirr's POV_

I looked around in the darkness, her small fragile body laid on the ground, a slight glow to her body. I gently took her small body in my arms. She looked about 2 years old now maybe 3.

"Talley…." I touched her cheek, it felt warm, but still cold. I held her very close. A light groan came from her and a cough as her eyes opened to see me.

"L..lir.." I smiled gently.

"Yes Tal don't worry its all going to be okay. I know Mama and Dad here…" She nodded.

"what to you Lirr?" she asked weakly. I sighed looked down at my full grown hands that held my sisters small body.

"I don't know Tal….I don't know."


	33. Time is running out

**Hey everyone here is the next update. hope you all enjoy. To make this less confusing, for you. Note: Fiyero, Talley, Elphaba, Lirr, and Kerry are all in a coma. When Glinda did the spell with everyone in the last chapter, it caused them to be able to see each other in their comas. If that makes any sense. Hopefully it does. **

_Daniel's POV_

I held Arya's hand as Riley continued to place ice on the burn that had mysteriously appeared on her shoulder. Arya whimpered scared and probably in so much pain, just seeing the hurt in her eyes made my heart ache. I kissed her hand gently.

"Its going to be okay Arya. I promise love, I'm not going anywhere." I said comforting her as her eyes met mine. She looked so miserable.

"D..Dan….its hurts w.'s wrong with me…" I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Shh it's okay. Whatever this is we will get through it. You're going to be okay. She is right Riley…" I looked up to her mother who still looked pretty angry at me, but the concern for Arya was overwhelming her.

"I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to make this right. You're going to pull through my darling baby girl. " her voice seemed broken, like an old memory tugging and pulling at her.

"Riley…." I stood and laid down beside Arya pulling her close to me.

"You go, talk to Glinda. She will know what to do" Riley only shook her head, fighting the tears.

"No…I HAVE to figure this out…I won't lose my girl! I refuse to!" with that she kissed Arya's head then stormed out.

I felt horrible for Riley, she had lost her husband…and now her girl was in danger. My Arya was in danger, and just like Riley I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. I leaned down kissing the burn ever so gently.

"I promise this will go away…" Arya looked up at me and kissed my lips tenderly.

"Don't leave me…Dan promise me…" I held her tighter. "Never will I leave you"

_Riley's POV_

I forced myself to walk into my old room something I have not yet to be able to do. But this was too important for me to think of the pain in my heart. I wouldn't lose Arya….the way I lost Damion.

Mala had told me when I went to ask her questions, that Zandra had placed a powerful killing curse on him, a deadly snake burn that tortured him near his death, it slowly killed him. Something I would have died just watching.

And now…

It was happening to my darling Arya Grace. No..it won't. I closed my eyes going over to the book shelf of my husbands. He was always interested in healing powers, potions and of course armory.

Arya got that from him, I sighed picking up the biggest book of healing in the shelf, reading all I could.

_I love you Riley….one day we will be able to heal anyone in pain that doesn't deserve it…_

The words he had said late one night, we had admitted our deepest desires and dreams. His to heal people and have a loving family, and mine…to have a little girl.

"Don't worry Damion, your dreams are going to come true." I began to work.

_Fiyero's POV_

_The darkness was overwhelming but I could feel her hand around mine. Elphaba was back, and so was I. We just…We couldn't wake up. What had happened? _

"_F…a.e…." I tried to speak I could barely make out her weak body beside me, her eyes closed, her emerald skin as beautiful as ever. Even though she was not awake I could hear her voice. _

"_Y..ero…t. are… us" Who was she talking about? I weakly looked to my right and saw them. Lirr older, much older, holding Talley's small body. _

_If we were okay, then…why couldn't we wake up? What was going on? Then Fae began to mumble. _

"_The a.a..tler.s…ecplise…Glin…s,s,ave us" _

_Amanda's POV_

Megan and I began to practice, we had to be prepared, for whatever happened. My fire had been ..stronger lately, Like it had become more a part of me. Then it happened, my head grew light headed, my body growing hotter and hotter.

I fell to my knees seeing something in my mind. An alter…a fire in its cup like structure top.

"AMANDA!" I heard Megan calling me, but I couldn't see her. All I my eyes could see was the ancient alter and a little brown haired girl beside it, one of our swords in her hand, its design seemed so familiar.

_Miss Amanda! Its time! The fire alter, the fire of Munchkinland calls to you. I'll meet you soon…_

"Amanda! What's wrong!" finally with a shake of my head, my eyes watered and I was looking up at Megan who's hands were on my shoulders.

"Manda your burning up…What happened?" I slowly stood basically leaning against Megan.

"An Alter….the fire…Lin's found it and there was…this girl…" Meg's eyes widened.

"It's getting close"


	34. Qualding

**Well here we go. Hope you all enjoy this update. **

Chapter 34

_Nessa's POV_

I smiled as Rye held me, the joy of the possibility the war could end soon was too good to be true. I could see Elphaba again, Elina and Calia could see their aunt and uncle for the first time. The thought made me smile even more.

"Why my wicked witch I see you are smiling. I haven't seen that in a while" I hit Rye's chest playfully.

"Oh shut up you. I'm just thinking….Our girls will be free and they can see everything." He pulled me closer rubbing my back.

"I know we will take them everywhere. The Emerald City, the Qualding swamps, the Uplands. Anywhere we can"

I smiled, I always thought my girls would be locked away in this house. I hated myself for doing it but I had done it to keep them safe. If that Zandra had gotten her hands on my girls I would..I wouldn't have known what I would have done to get them back.

They were my world.

"Mommy!" I looked up to see little Calia in the door way. Her bright blue eyes of her father's, the only true difference between her and her twin. That's all I could use to tell them apart, but those little blue eyes showed loneliness, which was odd.

"Calia what's wrong honey?" she ran over and crawled up on the bed tearing up.

"Sissy wouldn't let me go with her!" I slowly held her trying to get what she meant but not wanting to accept what I thought it could be.

"Baby….where is your sister? Where did she go…" Rye asked noticing my shocked and scared face. He ran his fingers through Calia's hair. She sniffed closing her eyes.

"She snuck into Miss Linny's carriage as they left. She wouldn't let me go with her." With those words I froze. My eyes locked with Rye's.

"Rye….." I tried not to scream or make Calia get worried. How did I not see this coming? Elina was just like Elphaba. She was adventurous, and longed to be out of this house. Why was I surprised?

"Don't worry Nessa. I'm sure Lin has noticed she is there. You know with Lin and Lucy, she's safe. We need to get a hold of Glinda and get her back." I shook my head nervously.

"NO!...We cant. Not yet…I'll go.."

"No. You are not going out there on your own. Listen we will write to Glinda and she can help us okay..I know you are worried but right now it's what we have to do." I teared up holding Calia but nodded.

"Okay.."

This wasn't going to be easy. Just show up at the palace and say, "Hey I'm fine and I have two girls. One is with your 16 year old daughter!" sounds perfect.

"Mommy do I get to leave the house?" I looked down at little Calia and kissed her head.

"Yea baby girl. You are going to see the Emerald city."

Wither I wanted to or not.

_Lin's POV_

"Wow there's so much water!" Elina said completely amazed as I teleported us to the center of Qualding. Just seeing her smile gave me joy. I had never seen much as of little kids but seeing Elina made me feel like I wanted to be a mother.

No wonder mom found it so fun.

I felt Peter's hand take mine gently, I looked up meeting his eyes.

"You know something…" I gave him a look.

"What is it?" he kissed my cheek pulling me close. I blushed, I still wasn't used to him touching me again.

"Someone's turning into her mother." He whispered causing me to blush more. Had he noticed I was admiring little Elina?

"How am I?" I asked trying to keep my blush from growing. He pulled me closer kissing my cheek again.

"You just-"

"MISS LINNY! CHECK THIS OUT!" Elina screaming made me giggle. Peter's expression at the little girl's shrill voice almost made him cringe.

"Oh I cant wait till you have a child of your own" I teased him walking over to Elina who was holding Lucy's hand.

"What is it?" she pointed to a cave like place once my eyes saw it my whole body began to tingle.

"I saw a black thing fly out of that! Miss Lucy says it was a bat!" I smiled at how innocent she was, but also felt a sting of guilt. She didn't even know what a bat was.

My thought were disturbed when I felt a rush of magic come at me. I could hear the rushing of a river. I closed my eyes sensing a blue shimmer.

"Elina…I think..you just found it…." I whispered opening my eyes following the blue light coming from in the cave.

"I found what….?" I heard Elina whisper but I ignored her and everyone else as I entered the cave. The light leading me towards something, it had to be the alter of Qualding. The magic of it, what else could it be.

Wait, I looked around the dark cave, noticing where I was. I had seen this place before, but it couldn't be. I continued following the light, finally from what seemed like ages I found a spring, a small alter appearing as the light blue magic wrapped around my body then returned to the spring.

I smiled gently looking over the beautiful alter. The spring ran into the cup and over flown it falling gracefully down the stone sides. That's when I saw it, a small shell necklace, with a dead rose on it. I gently picked it up sensing the magic in it.

I looked at the alter my eyes wide and shocked. I held the shell necklace running away from the alter to Peter, Lucy and Elina.

"Lin, baby what is it?" Peter asked noticing how shocked I was. I tried to gain my breathe from running.

"The alter….I..it was made by Megan's ancestor! It was mad by Aeva Hilty….. was a keep sake from Lucas Hill! …How did Mom, and Elphie know about this if the alters are that old?" Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

What had been hidden from all of us that They wouldn't tell us.


	35. Return

**Okay for my friend BroadwayBabeWA and DefyingGravity67 , I have decided to work as hard as I can to update this to finish it. Plus, I feel like I owe this to my story. It is the story that changed my life and these characters are always with me every second of the day. So, Enjoy!**

Chapter 35

Glinda the Good stood very still in the circle that Megan, Amanda, and her made around her best friend and her family. It was of the most importance that they did this right, or risk losing her best friend and possibly Oz forever.

"Wait!" all the witches turned their heads to see Daniel running in with Arya in his arms, her face pale as a ghost and her body limp, a small dark and ruby red mark on her forearm, that caused all the witches to wince. Glinda especially, she knew what hex this was. It cause her whole body to turn cold, they had to hurry.

Daniel held his Arya close to him as he walked over.

"Please help her. Please If this works, its Arya's last change please Glinda!" He practically begged to the women in the room, he looked like if he lost Arya, his whole world would come crashing down. For a moment Megan saw Dimitri, the day he was forced to go back home. The look of pain in his eyes that made her want to sob for him, that made her heartache.

She nodded quickly in that moment, all of them did.

"Of course Daniel place her beside Kerry. We have to do this and fast." Glinda said now determined more than ever. This just wasn't about her best friend, her family. It was her neice too, and the sanity of her sister. If Riley lost Arya it would not end good at all.

Her eyes met her friends, seeing some pain in each from what had happened to each of them, but knowing it turned from pain, to an inner strength to each. The good witch knew now was the time, or risk no chance at all.

"Ready?" She said quietly as Daniel placed Arya beside the little baby and Kerry. She could feel the knot forming in her stomach as they all nodded taking each other's hand holding the other free one towards the small group of friends they held so dear laying in the middle.

"Megan.." Glinda motioned her head towards the other blonde of the three. Megan nodded, closing her eyes she felt her magic reach out towards her friends, giving up all the strength she could for them, she could feel Amanda and Glinda doing the same. Their magic joining as one as it all began.

"Let your magic…Have light. Have hope where there is darkness." All three chanted over and over, their hands giving the others a squeeze to continue. After some times the three opened their eyes again to see an emerald light had formed around their friends.

Their hopes tried to say high, no one seeing the secret fearful tear role down Glinda's cheek. She couldn't face the truth if this didn't work.

"You can't leave me again Elphie…Not like this." She whispered secretly to herself, just feeling the familiar heartache she became so familiar with. A pain only she out of everyone could completely feel and understand, the loss of a friend, of a person she once loved. Only she knew that true feeling.

"Oh Oz.." Amanda whispered in shock as she saw the emerald light enter little Talley, her body no longer pale, the radiance of her red hair returning, the mark vanishing from Arya's arm, her skin returning to a normal color. But the most wonderful thing that made Glinda's heart feel with joy.

A green witch's skin become bright with life. Suddenly she shot up gasping for breath, her raven hair in her face. She appeared as strong as ever, as a little baby began to giggle happy to see her green skinned mother.

At that moment six pairs of eyes opened with bright life and light.

_Lin's POV_

I smiled as the Emerald Palace came into view. I couldn't believe it, it seemed so long ago since I had seen it. I was home.

"Wow…this is better than my dreams" Little Elina said holding Lucy's hand, her young little eyes were wide with awe. It reminded me of my reaction when we first arrived here. It seemed like that time was too long ago, but it wasn't.

I smiled picking up the little girl as we headed inside. But as we did someone met us at the door.

"Elina! Baby girl! My baby!" Nessa and Rye stood there overjoyed to see their girl, I set her down and she ran to her mom hugging her around the neck.

"Mama I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the palace." Nessa only shook her head hugging her girl close.

"How could I hate you when you're just like your Aunt." I was shocked to see Nessa actually, I mean knowing she had been missing for so long El-

"Elphie…Mom…Meg.." I looked at Peter and he nodded with a smile. I took off running to find them.

"MAMA! Mom!" I called her name running through checking every door and room. Finally I heard her in the hospital wing

"LIN! MY BABY!" I smiled seeing her, I had missed my mama even though I had only been gone a few weeks. I was always afraid it would be the last time I saw her when all of this was going on. I ran to her letting her take me in her arms.

"My baby…I knew you were alright..I just knew." I could feel her wet tears fall on my head as she held me. I had never been happier to see my mom, well the first time I saw her was the first but this was a close second.

"I love you mama…I found the alters! And Nessa she.."

"I know baby. I know. Everything's ok. We are all ok. I knew you could do this." She placed her hands on my shoulders but as she did I yelled in pain, the burning in my arms appeared so quickly and painfully it sent me to the ground.

"Lin!" She shrieked bending down beside me, I felt my heart beat ring in my ears as I looked down at my arms to see something beginning to appear.

"Sis!" I looked up to see Talley's spirit beside me with a smile.

"Talley you're ok." I said between screams from the burning. I felt her hand on mine as the burning began to leave me.

"All because of you. You deserved these" What did she mean by-? I looked down at my arms to see water like marks on them. They were a bright blue shining in beauty as they connected with the fire marks on my hands.

"The Waters of Qualding…." Mom whispered in shock, I felt her take my other hand.

"Linda, it's time. Time to end it all."


	36. The final battle

**Here is another chapter. Hopefully I can keep this up. Enjoy!**

Chapter 36

The Emerald City had never been tenser than it was that morning, all the citizens were ordered to stay in their homes, keep their children close. Today was the day of the eclipse. In Oz, there wasn't many things that could hold such magic.

The Eclipse, was when it became a lunar eclipse in the human world, while a solar in Oz. Connecting the magic of both worlds, its power unmatchable, if any dark magic were able to harness that power, Oz would soon be turned to nothing.

All of Oz was in worry, but no one worried more than a young blonde standing at her room window, something had been in her mind constantly, a sting of doubt. What if she failed? If she did not save Oz, her family, if they couldn't do this, then all of Oz would end.

The end of the magic..the world that she had come to love so much. Her eyes closed trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. She had to focus, this had to be right.

"You stare out just like your mother used to." The young girl looked to see a green witch walk up to her with a gentle smile, a green hand laid on her shoulder.

"I'm that obvious….Elphie I missed you." The green witch smiled and hugged the young witch close.

"You can do this Lin, we can do this. I know it. We all can as long as we do it together." Lin smiled hugging the woman that had watched over her all these years, who made sure she felt a mother's love even when her mother was so far away. A world away.

"Thank you Idina…" the witch wihsipered finally finding her nerves relaxing as the green witch hugged her close.

"Ready?"

"I was born for this wasn't I?" lin joked trying to smile. She could feel the doubt in the bottom of her stomach begin to melt away.

"Lin? Elphie?" They both turned to see Nessa and Talley's spirit quietly come in. But when Lin saw Talley's spirit something had changed. She didn't smile nor did she frown. She walked over to Elphaba and hugged her quietly. As Elphaba's hand went through her daughter's hair, Lin noticed the dark shine to them.

"Talley-"

"Mama can we go now."

"Hold on baby. We need to get ready. I want you to rest with Liir. Ok. He will protect you I promise." Talley nodded, obviously never wanting to leave her mother. She glared at Lin, after she went back to her body she felt the fear grow towards Lin. Something about her made her want to stay away.

With one last look at Lin she vanished back to her body. Elphaba bit her lip a little worried about her baby. But right now Oz was what needed her most.

"Elphaba it's time. They are waiting." Elphaba smiled gently hugging her sister, she had thought she would never see again.

"Thank you Nessa…For everything. I'm so glad your back." She nodded

"It's good to be back Elphaba. Now go. Hurry." The green witch nodded , her and Lin quickly took off to meet Glinda, Megan, Amanda, Arya, Jen, and Kerry all wearing serious faces, though the worry within them was easily seen through their masks.

Elphaba hugged Glinda tight, she was so happy to be back, she couldn't remember much from what happened, only that her best friend had impressed her again by her way of reading her. It showed Glinda was truly just as powerful as her. Even though she had always though that she was always that powerful. Glinda just needed a push.

"It's time" Glinda smiled.

"To defy gravity one last time" they hugged one last time before Jen and Glinda headed up in her bubble, Elphaba and Kerry on her broom, Meg and Dimitri on their horses with Amanda close behind.

Lin watched them all leave to their spots, her nerves starting up again as her wand slowly appeared in her hand. As she stared at it, she still couldn't believe it had all come down to this. She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with her cousin, graced one in her hand.

"Well sis, you ready." Lin smiled hugging her. "With my family I always am."

_Zandra's POV_

The sun slowly began to rise as I watched my army begin to march towards the city. I was so close, so close to the power I so rightfully deserved. After all these years, so much planning, so much pain.

I would finally get what I wanted. It was what I wanted….wasn't it? Her hand went to the bracelet around her wrist, knowing an old friend was wearing it as well. She couldn't think back to that time, a time when everything was peaceful.

Was that what she missed?

"Why should you care Zandra…why should you. Gain the power. Erase your pain." She convinced herself, letting all the light leave her body as she had done so many times. The dark was sometimes comforting. Yet the light took some pain away.

For a rare moment, as the dark witch saw her power going towards the emerald gates she questioned herself.

Was this what she wanted? Or was this what Morrible wanted? She saw back to when Morrible took her on as her own.

_You will fulfill my dreams, you will earn your respect. The way you were meant to be treated. As a ruler of Oz. _

Her words echoed throughout her mind. The dark witch sighed, it wasn't her. She had become something she wasn't. But the darkness was too deeply rooted within her. She needed to do this. She couldn't walk away. The little bit of light she had light within her heart hoped Riley and the witches would end this soon.

Then all the light left the dark witch, she was surrounded by dark magic and would forever be until she died.

"Let the final battle begin."


	37. The Eclipse

**I'm on a roll, here is another update for all of you. **

Chapter 37

Little Elina and Calia watched from their new room, which had the view of the whole City of Emeralds. Both twins couldn't believe that they were the aunt of the most powerful witch well to them Elphaba was the best, their little hearts were so happy to be seeing all of this.

Their bright eyes looked up to the sky seeing Linny rise in her bubble with a girl named Arya to a pillar at the center of the city, an O and a Z in the middle of it, but a small place where they both could stand on it. In the city there were pillars on the north, south east and west of the City each one having a symbol for the country out from the Emerald City.

"Hey Elina look!" Calia called out pointing out through the city to see a green witch land on the western pillar. Her broom clutches tight in her hand with her guardian close beside her.

"WOW! Aunt Elphie is sooooo cool!" Elina said in awe, in little head she knew then she wanted to be just like her Aunt Elphaba. There was no doubt about it.

Though the two were oblivious to how important this was, Linda looked around from her pillar with Arya unsure of how this was going to play out. She could see in the distance the army of dark armor coming towards the city. It caused her to grip her wand tight, she could feel herself shaking a bit.

"Lin, relax this is going to work. It's almost time" Lin nodded looking out to Elphaba then to her mother at the other pillar. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes looked to the sky seeing the moon getting ready to come in front of the sun.

"We have 15 minutes, that's all we have as soon as the eclipse begins." Arya explained to her cousin as she looked out to the gate of the city, she knew her mother was there waiting. She would be the first to die if she took any hard hits from Zandra or her army. She couldn't handle the thoughts of it all. But this was reality and she needed to face it with the one thing all of her family used.

Hope.

"Its time!"

Everyone heard Amanda shout out from the Munchkinland Pillar to the east. That's when she felt it. Lin winced as she noticed her marks felt like they were being filled with magic. She looked at her hand to see all of her markings glowing; with one look up she saw the eclipse had begun.

At first her mind was blank, unsure of what she was supposed to do. No one had told her what this meant or why she had to do it.

"Concentrate Lin; just let it flow through you." Arya said encouraging her as she lifted her sword in the air. Lin nervously closed her eyes, thinking of Peter as a way for her to relax. She felt the magic, she could feel it swirling around her, and how it called. She knew what was to be done.

She lifted her wand in the air, not realizing she was right under the moon and sun that made the eclipse.

All of Oz went dark as a bright emerald light began to shine from Linda's wand, Riley watched in awe as Jen held up her sword, as did Kerry and Dimtir, while Elphaba, Megan and Glinda held out their hands towards Lin.

It all began to fit together in Riley's mind, the four witches. North, South, East and West, their guardians, the guardians of those lands. Finally meeting with the center of all of their magic.

Emerald, the City of Emeralds. It was lin. That's why Zandra wanted her so badly. She was the youngest but the most powerful witch of all of them. She completed the puzzle Morrible could never put together. She needed all this power to control the power of both worlds.

"It's begun.." She whispered in shock.

"Yes but not for long, that magic is mine." Riley turned full speed meeting the cold dark eyes of Zandra as she stood in front of Riley.

"Well I thought they would have given you a better job Riley. Guarding the gate? That's a guards job not yours. I believe they want you dead." Zandra chuckled the dark magic over powering her words and thoughts.

Riley gripped her sword, looking at Zandra's eyes she near her friend wasn't in there at the moment. But that she had to put pain and memories aside to protect her family.

"No, they gave me the honor of defeating the monster I created as a young girl." That caused Zandra to glare in cold anger and hate.

"Then you will be the first one to die." Zandra quickly shot magic at Riley, her heart not wanting to but she was of no use to fight. Riley dodged as quickly as possible pulling out her duel swords, the very swords that Zandra and her had made when they had fighting lessons together. She had to trigger any feeling, memory, a sense in Zandra, the darkness in her was so over powering. And Riley near deep down, it was all her fault. She had to right this wrong.

"They will not win this." Riley lunged knocking Zandra off her horse, she fought punching scratching doing whatever she could to hold them off. But as she got ready to strike her a yell was heard.

"No! Aunt Zandra! Please don't do this!" Lucy and her mother run out of the gate, their faces in worry and hurt.

'Please Riley no!" Zandra smirked kicking Riley off alittle hard, causing Riley to land on her arm wrong.

"Oh Poor Riley hurt her arm. Here let me help" With that Zandra twisted Riley's arm hearing a sickening crack.

"AHH! Zan Stop please!" Zandra felt a tear come to her eye as she saw the pain Riley had experienced. She was a monster. She had hurt her friend again. Her eyes looked to Lucy and Mala. Her little niece that only brought the light out of her. Her little magic was special. A magic of pure healing.

"Aunt Zandra, please! Im begging you!" Zandra for a moment dropped Riley and tried to back away as her army began to storm the gates of the city.

Lucy held out her hand.

'Please Aunt Zandra end it. Riley is your friend, your best friend. You still wear each other's bracelets. Please…let it go. Let the darkness leave you."

Zandra stood completely still unable to move from her spot the battle within her was just as great as the battle going on around them, the same within a young blonde at the center of the city.


	38. Blood & Memories

**Here we go. A new chapter. Emjoy!**

Chapter 38

The sky filled with darkness as the eclipse continued, Linda had never felt so much magic within her. She was being overwhelmed; she could see so many memories go through her head that she felt like crashing down.

"We can do this Lin!" Arya shouted, by the sound of her voice Lin knew the magic was affecting her too. She had to focus though, she could hear what her mother was saying, it was as if it was echoing through out Oz.

"From this moment on , air will keep this world in a wind of peace,.." Elphaba was next,

"With the strength of the earth to keep it held in safety, "

"With the fire light of the sun to be its guide"

"And the waters to keep it flowing." As soon as Megan finished her saying of the spell Lin felt the words come to her lips as though she didn't even say it.

"And the Emerald that holds the magic of Oz…" Suddenly there was a small flash of emerald through out but suddenly Lin felt pain in her shoulder. Her eyes saw a hit of black, a head guard of Zandra's army had reached the top of the pillar.

Lin screamed in pain as a dagger dug deep into her shoulder, Arya reacted pushing the man away killing him instantly with her sword.

"Kepp going Lin don't stop!" Arya called panicked at the sight of the blood that was already rushing out of Lin's shoulder. It was important that the spell did not stop if they did then it was all over. They only had 8 minutes left. If Lin could hold on, the cut was so deep.

Glinda felt her heart drop seeing her girl get hit.  
"NO!"

"Glinda keep going Arya has her. We can't afford to stop!" Jen called in a serious but hurt tone. All the witches knew though, If Lin lost too much blood too quickly it would all end. Glinda sobbed to her self, worried sick for her girl, her only girl. And yet she could not help her at all.

"Baby be ok…Please my Linda be alright…" she whispered.

Back at Lin's pillar Arya could see the blood was falling down Lin's arms, covering her water markings. Quickly she cut a piece of her clothing trying to stop the blood. She towards the palace, seeing Norbert, Fiyero and Daniel ldiers fighting to keep the army at bay.

But that's when she saw it. A small little red headed spirit at the top of the palace, her eyes dark,

"What isTalley doing there!" Arya shrieked.

Meanwhile Zandra, stared at Lucy, feeling her magic against hers.

"Luce.. make me." Lucy raised her hand unsure of what she was doing but only said.

"I'm sorry." With her magic she did not know she held she made her aunt relive one memory, a good light filled memory. A memory of her and her sister.

_They were playing in the field by their home, Riley and Glinda were to be there soon. Little Zandra was so happy to be outside, she loved it so much, especially in the meadow. _

"_Sissy Zandra look! I found some roses!" Mala called to her older sister as she ran over to see a few bushes filled with bright pink and red roses. _

"_Aren't they beautiful." Mala began to reach for one rose, until Zandra grabbed her hand stopping it. _

"_Don't, the thorns will hurt you sis. Here." Zandra used a careful levitation spell to pulled a rose off the bush and handed it to Mala. Earning a surprised but thrilled expression from her sister. _

"_Wow, sis you are so good!" Zandra giggled hugging her sister as she pulled a pink one out for herself. They bother began to walk back. _

"_Thanks Mal, I want to tell you something kay. Mama always says things in life are like a rose. They are beautiful but can be painful from the thorns. Never take something no matter how beautiful but dangerous it is. You may get cut by a thorn." _


	39. Peace to the Land of Oz

**And another update for Light and Darkness . Enjoy!**

Chapter 39

Arya was completely shocked, What was Talley's spirit doing on the roof of the palace. Something wasn't right! Arya could feel it in her heart, she could even see from the pillar how dark Talley's eyes were. Arya held the cloth down tighter on Lin's shoulder looking to Elphaba on the western pillar, searching for an answer. But Elphaba's eyes reminded blank and just as shocked.

The green witch felt a world of panic run through her body, what was her daughter doing? She didn't look right, which scared her half to death.

"Talley! TALLEY GO BACK!" Elphaba shrieked, her daughter's black eyes looked to her mother, there were no signs of her leaving her spot. Talley felt something in her magic telling her this was wrong, not that her mother was doing wrong, but that they were missing a big piece in their spell. And only she could give it to them .

"You don't understand. Too much good in the world puts it out of balance, too much evil outweighs it as well. That is why evil never wins. Both our worlds need balance." Even though Talley was far from everyone on the pillars and the Ozians below, she could be heard throughout all of Oz. Even Zandra, Riley and Lucy could all hear her plain as day as the young girl spoke.

"We need a balance, not one greater than the other. Please let me help! Light and Darkness balance each other. There is great light and great dark in every person! I know it. And that's why I'm helping. If darkness outweighed light then its unstable same for the other." As she spoke the young witch shot her magic out matching all the Witches of Oz.

At first Elphaba was very concerned, she had read about a young witch with extraordinary power, but her magic was dark. But her light made of light. Could it be her Talley? Could she be this great witch? Her mind was reeling by the time she realized how much she had missed of her children. Talley had to be the great witch and her son the great warlock! A small smile comes upon her lips as they continued the spell.

"4 minutes!" Amanda shrieked to everyone , while back in the city Zandra stood still, just staring at Lucy and Riley. With the voice of the young Talley echoing in her mind. Great darkness and light must be balanced.

Was that it? That is what caused her to lose control, to allow what has all happened, happen? Zandra could feel the guilt and light coming to her body, but she felt the darkness fight back. That was what had to be wrong, she was unbalanced. She was not at peace inside, her magic is what fought against itself.

"Zandra, Please." Riley took a small step forward, but the dark magic came to her hands. The darkness wanting to strike, wanting power.

"Aunt Zandra, please. Please stop this." Lucy begged trying to help her. Zandra was about to give up but she attacked Riley head on.

Her ex friend blocked each strike good with sword, she had fuel, she had a reason to fight or kill Zandra, to revenge her husband's death. But Riley could not see it in her heart to do it to her once good friend.

Lucy watched in horror they fought each other, dodging, striking as hard as they both could. If you looked at them for a moment, you would think Riley and Zandra could pass as twins, they had the same dark hair, the same body figure. There was only one difference between the two, that made all the difference.

Riley kicked Zandra, throwing her back against a tree, a crack of thunder was heard as the spell of the Witch began to take place. It came and strung as lightening like towards Zandra's body. Riley felt the anger within her vanish.  
"Zan please let's get you out of here. Take my hand and lets go." It was then Zandra found her control.

"No, Riles…You need to get Lucy and Mal safe….I-I made a promise I would be your friend. And I still am, always was. B-But my magic was darkness, it took away my light. Please, if you are still my friend, really are my sister Riles…you will kill me now, and end this misery within me. I made a mistake, …please"

Riley felt tears burn her eyes, she looked to Lucy and Mala, they both were tearing up as well. But Mala took Lucy's hand and nodded towards Riley. If the sister of Glinda the Good, could give her once great friend anything, it would be this. Peace.

Riley met Zandra's eyes again and saw the pain within her, she was in pain, constant misery with the battle raging inside her. Riley closed her eyes gripping her sword, she placed it down and grabbed Zandra's. She held it up over her best friend.

"I'm always your friend Zandra, I always will be. I-I'm sorry." She said choking up, but for the first time, Zandra smiled at Riley, like the old Zan she once knew so well.

"Thank you sis….Thank you."

As the magic of the Witches of Oz came down, Riley Upland killed Zandra, tears pouring down the good witches face as the magic hit her body only a moment later, it evaporated Zandra's body taking it in the wind.

"I miss you Zan…My best friend." Riley whispered dropping her best friend sword to the ground. Knowing she had finally gotten what she always long for. Peace.

Soon it was all over, the eclipse was ending. The witches stopped their magic, Arya catching Lin as she fell backward weak from her shoulder wound. But they both were smiling.

"We did it sis, we did it." Lin smiled looking out to her mom, and others, a weight lifting off her shoulders, Elphaba smiled at her daughter's spirit that stood there a small grin of joy on her face as well as the others.

In that moment, Lin held up her wand to the city smiling.

"Peace, to the Land of Oz."


	40. For Good  The End

**And here we are, at the end of the road. I can't believe this is it. The final chapter of the series. I can't express to everyone how much I have appreciate the reviews you all have given me, and how you loved the story. I'm so glad you all enjoyed this as much as I have. I'm not lying when I saw the decision to write this story was the best decision I have ever done. This story is a big part of me now, and I don't think it will ever leave me. **

**I hope you all enjoy this last and final chapter, of the Linda The Lovely series.**

Chapter 40

Linda stood on her balcony, her shoulder now bandaged, the celebration of victory down stair did not really appeal to her. She would much rather see a peaceful sunset, over a party any day.

The young witch closed her eyes as a breeze began to pick up, she smelt the fresh spring air of Oz, sensing for the first time, a restful, joyful Oz. A place who's war was finally over. The Wizard gone, Madame Morrible gone, Zandra, gone. It didn't seem right though. Deep down Lin knew Zandra was not as evil as others made her out to be. She knew her Aunt Riley thought that, she saw her Aunt right now, she was at the memorial at the gates of the palace where the fallen was sometimes left flowers in their wonderful memory.

Riley smiled gently places a small bunch of pink roses at the wall beside a bunch of tulips. She felt a small tear come to her eye.

"You were right Zandra. You always were. Life is like a rose, but I know you are peace. I miss you best friend." Mala smiled touching Riley's arm. "You did a good thing for her Riley. Damion is smiling now." She nodded standing up.

"Yea, now let's go. My daughter's soon to be husband and her are inside, I'm to meet his parents soon, on details of their wedding." Lin smiled hearing the conversation, she thought of her cousin's wedding. As soon as the fight was over Arya had asked Lin to be her maid of honor. Which she happily accepted, even though Lin had never been to a wedding before, only read about it in some books, or seen pictures. Maybe she would know soon.

The blonde watched her Aunt and Mala walk back into the palace, her eyes training back to the beautiful sunset, and evening sky of Oz, Lin didn't hear the click of heals coming up behind her.

"So I guess what they say is true then?" Lin smiled turning her head to see her guardian, and Jen walking to each sides of her.

"What is?" Lin asked with the first peaceful smile she had worn in so long. Megan and Jen smiled at each other both of them hugging her gently.

"Are people born _wicked? _Or is _wickedness _thrust upon them?" Jen said the line from the show that had brought Lin through her life. This made the young girl smile as she hugged them. Zandra wasn't wicked, neither was Elphaba.

"Well I know one thing." Lin smiled holding back a laugh.

"Morrible was definitely born Wicked." All three witches laughed, able to laugh at the horrible woman that kept Lin away from her mother for half of her life. They were free of her, and her wickedness.

"You should come down to the party; everyone's looking for you, especially a special young man." Megan teased causing Lin to blush at the thoughts of Peter. At that blissful moment realized how amazing her life was.

All because of one choice, she came to be, Oz was put to rest, at peace finally, and she was given an amazing guardian, family, and wonderful boyfriend. How could one decision bring so much happiness to her life.

A decision to defy gravity gave her a chance. It was really true what the song said, the message within it.

"I'll be down in a sec. I just want to watch for one more minute."

"Alright hurry down Linda the Lovely." Lin giggled as Jen and Megan hurried off to their husbands. Looking back out Lin smiled brightly touching the charmed necklace, feeling her marks tingle. She had done it, her family had done it. They have saved Oz and now for generations children will not hear of the wicked witch of the west. But the Witch of Oz.

Before she left her balcony overlooking Oz, her markings beginning to shine, Lin sung on line she had heard so many times, and at that moment, it made her heart soar.

"_Because I knew,…Because I knew you. I have been changed…For Good." _

With those words Linda the Lovely, left to be with her family, and love where she belonged.


End file.
